With a Name on it
by ElissuhSlytherin
Summary: Whilst war rages, what tolls are made? Friendships formed and lost, scars received and healed, love accepted and taken. Only the dead have seen the end of war. (canon up to OotP, AU after. Primarily SSHG, but HPDM on side)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.K. Rowling, you guys. **

**Chapter 1**

**(Portions of the dialogue and the scene below in the first part belong to the works of J.K. Rowling and ****_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_****.)**

Upon a snowy, windy hilltop, a figure paced frantically. The man was breathless, walking a few feet just to whip around again, wand gripped in his hand. He seemed to be waiting for someone.

Suddenly, there was a sharp, harsh line of white light that cut across the air. The man dropped to his knees, wand no longer in his grasp. He threw his hands out in front of him, as if he didn't know whether to shield himself or surrender.

"Don't kill me!"

"That was not my intention."

The wind had robbed the apparition of Albus Dumbledore of any sound. He stood before the frantic man, a harsh look on his face seen by the light of his wand.

"Well? What does Lord Voldemort want you to convey to me this time?"

"No - not him- I'm here because of me! On my own!"

He looked up into the callous blue eyes looking a little mad. He was wringing his hands franticly and he took no notice of his hair flying around his face, whipping him in the eyes.

"I come with- with a warning- no, a request!"

Dumbledore silenced the wind around them with a slight flick of his wand.

"What could a Death Eater want from me?"

"The Dark Lord- he- he is going to kill him!"

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "I have heard of the plan. I assume he wishes to use him to carry out the task?"

"Yes! And he will die! If he fails, and he will, then he will die! I have stalled, but I cannot do it much longer."

"Surely your merciful Dark Lord will spare him? Could you not ask for mercy for him, in exchange for you getting Miss Granger to him another way?"

"I have- I have tried asking him-"

"You're repulsive," Dumbledore spat with contempt. The man seemed to shrink back. "As long as you get what you want, you do not care about other families getting torn apart?"

"Fine! Hide them all! Hide everyone! I don't care! Just- just keep him- them- safe. Please. He's my son."

"And what will you give me in return, Lucius?"

"In- in return?" Lucius Malfoy looked up into Dumbledore's eyes for barely a second before he said, "Anything."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger, might I have a word with you in my office?"

"Of course, Headmaster! I'll see you two later in Potions," Hermione said to Harry and Ron as she got up from her seat in the Great Hall to follow Dumbledore. Harry and Ron waved absentmindedly and continued discussing the latest Chuddly Cannons game.

"How are your lessons going?"

"Oh! Wonderful, Headmaster!"

"And your seventh year project? How are those extra lessons coming? Are Professor's Flitwick and Snape treating you fairly?"

"Fantastic, Headmaster! When Professor Snape actually has a student that wants to learn, he seems to enjoy teaching much more. I'm learning so much from him that I believe I will be able to tie into my final outcome. And Professor Flitwick is just simply brilliant."

"Your focus is in charms, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

Hermione walked alongside Dumbledore to his office, answering his random questions about her lessons, all the while wondering what he could need to see her for. If it was a Head Student matter, she would assume Terry Boot would be there as well since he was Head Boy.

"Please, have a seat. Tea? Lemon drop?"

"No sir, thank you."

Dumbledore fixed himself a cup and appeared to be thinking hard. When he finally looked up, his eyes were void of any laughter or twinkle that normally existed.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid I have some important matters to discuss with you. First, let me start by telling you that the Death Eaters Rowle, Macnair, and Dolohov were all captured over the last few nights. Dolohov and Rowle died in the struggle, and Macnair is now is Azkaban awaiting trial."

Hermione pinched her lips together, brooding for a second. "Which basically means he could easily escape, then?"

Dumbledore inclined his head slightly. "Unfortunately, yes."

Hermione took a deep, steadying breath. "Well, two out of three isn't bad. They killed my parents, and now two are dead. I guess that is an eye for an eye."

Dumbledore gazed sadly at the Head Girl from across his desk. "Miss Granger, if everyone took an eye for an eye, the world would be blind."

"I know, Headmaster. It's still just really hard to deal with. Especially this close to graduation. They should be there when I graduate. Instead, I have a life insurance policy to remember them by. It's not right."

"It's understandable, my child. Now, to the next subject: there is no easy way to say this, but you're in danger," Dumbledore held up his hand to forestall her from interrupting, "more so than you were before. We have reason to believe that Voldemort would like to secure you. So far we can't figure out any specific nefarious reason other than to get at Harry."

"Why me? Ron is his best friend. They're basically brothers."

"Good question, Miss Granger. It is also a question we have all wondered as well. So much we can figure is that Voldemort is playing on Harry's tendency to, ah, "play the hero" one might say. The fact that you are pretty much everything the Death Eaters are against doesn't hurt either."

Hermione sighed and reached up to rub her eyes with the base of her palms. Ever since her parents were killed eight months prior, Hermione had tired of the constant warfare that followed her around like a shadow. She was tired of being frightened, tired of being angry, and just plain tired. If it was this bad for her, she couldn't imagine how Harry must feel.

The guilt was the worst. Her parents weren't murdered because they stood up to Voldemort or defied the Death Eaters. They didn't start a Parents of Muggleborns Society club. No, her parents were killed because they had the audacity to give birth to a witch named Hermione Granger. Hermione had tried to shield them from the worst of the news of what was happening in her world, so her parents really had no idea that she was in danger. They weren't aware of how the prejudices surrounding muggleborns that Hermione had first cried to her parents about on summer holidays during her first and second year had grown. She hadn't explained that a crazed megalomaniac hell bent on enslaving all those he deemed unworthy had returned and was targeting her best friend. She thought she was protecting them when all she did was make them more vulnerable. They died without knowing why.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore's voice shook Hermione out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry, Professor. Please continue."

"Tell me, have you decided what to do after Hogwarts?"

"I had planned on going onto University. I wish to pursue a study in Charms," she answered.

"Very good, very good. Have you any schools in mind?"

"A few, although I'm beginning to think that what I had in mind may not matter."

Dumbledore chuckled quietly and smiled. "Ah, child, what you think always matters. I am just curious on your future and am trying to incorporate your wishes into a plan to keep you safe as painlessly as possible."

"What do you suggest, sir?"

"I suggest picking a University that has a wonderful program for the area of study you choose. I also suggest choosing one that is _far_, Miss Granger."

Hermione sat thinking for a moment. "How far are we talking, sir?"

Taking a sip of tea, Dumbledore seemed to think over his words before answering. "To be honest, my dear, there is no distance on this Earth that will successfully get you far enough from Lord Voldemort. However, I do believe that a significant distance may buy you time. If you choose a school in London, for example, then it is nothing for the Death Eaters to pop over. The same goes for surrounding countries I'm afraid. Bulgaria has some charming universities I hear."

"No, I didn't like any of the programs I researched there. I had it narrowed down to a few, but knocking out London takes the list down significantly," Hermione explained.

"What institutions were you looking at? I would be happy to write you a reference letter when you choose one. I normally write them for almost any student that comes and asks, but hopefully my name still carries some weight," Dumbledore laughed.

"Well, when London was still a choice, I was thinking of the Cambridge Magical extension of the University of Cambridge. Their reputation is phenomenal in both muggle and magical worlds."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Cambridge is a fine school, a fine school indeed. Professor Sprout is an alumnus of there in fact."

Hermione fidgeted with the strap of her book bag for a few moments while she thought. Eventually she sighed and looked back at the Headmaster.

"It's really not a good idea for me to choose Cambridge, is it, sir?"

He slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid not, my dear. I cannot stop you from going there, but protecting you will be hard. Our forces are stretched thin as it is at the time being. This is why we decided to use your university plans to our advantage. The farther you are, the less we believe Voldemort will choose to send his men off. If you are relatively close, it will be much easier. Surely if young Mr. Weasley were caught alone and unawares, Voldemort would have no issue using him as he would use you to bait Harry. However, as far as I know, Mr. Weasley will be living with Harry at Grimmauld Place when they graduate and then they will both enter the ministry to train as aurors. Is that still the case?"

"Yes. They already got their acceptance letters. I didn't really doubt that they would turn down a chance to employ Harry, even without knowing his NEWT scores," Hermione said.

"Then their protection will be easier to maintain because of their training and our allies we have in the ministry."

Hermione nodded. "That makes sense. So all we need to do now is figure out where to send me."

"Send _both_ of you, actually." Dumbledore sighed and looked very somber when she shot him a quizzical look. "Unfortunately, Miss Granger, you are not the only student I have in danger at the moment. I was also asked to protect another person who just also happens to be in danger from Voldemort, is graduating, and looking to go to university."

"And," Hermione said, continuing his thought process, "if we both happen to go to the same school then we would be able to keep our eyes on one another so we wouldn't be completely alone."

Dumbledore was already nodding. "Exactly, Miss Granger. You both don't have to be friends to keep the other safe." He stared at her expectantly, waiting.

Hermione barely felt any different when she finally caught on. She only felt resignation. After all, when Albus Dumbledore decides on something, then there really is no stopping him. "It's Draco Malfoy, isn't it, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"And you've already put thought into where we should go, haven't you, sir?"

"Of course. But I still valued your input in case you came up with a route I had yet to think of." The Headmaster reached into his top drawer and pulled out a glossy brochure. Holding it up, Hermione caught a picture of beautiful autumn leaves in front of an old style building. "How do you feel about studying abroad, Miss Granger? I hear Massachusetts is lovely in the fall."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione, nose stuck in the pamphlet Dumbledore had given her, started her trek down to the dungeons for Potions when she left the Headmaster's office. Was she really considering going to Salem Academy?

From the pictures in the pamphlet, the school was beautiful, as was the surrounding area. Salem was on her list of Universities, of course, but it was farther down the list; written down almost as an afterthought, a whimsy. After all, there was a war on. How could she even think about leaving everyone she knew and loved to travel across an ocean onto a different continent?

As that thought crossed her mind, it pulled Hermione up short. She stood still in the middle of a hallway realizing what this meant. She could _leave._ She could leave to what was practically a new world to her. She could leave to a place untainted by ghosts of her past, memories of her mistakes.

The Gryffindor in her reared up and called her out as a coward, but she pushed it aside. It made no difference really. Dumbledore was set on her going, no matter how many times he said he couldn't force her. Plenty of students study abroad. And maybe she could make a real contribution to the war effort than leading her parents unknowingly into their deaths. She wasn't a fighter, she was a thinker.

Maybe this could work out after all.

XXXXXX

"Miss Granger, class does not start for another quarter hour. Surely making me suffer through your presence for class _and_ private sessions is enough without you forcing your company upon me during my few minutes of peace?" Professor Snape drawled as Hermione walked into the classroom, nose still in the pamphlet. "What are you reading now?"

Hermione looked up and gave him a quick smile. "Good afternoon, Professor Snape. If you would me rather wait outside I can. I just came back from the Headmaster's and figured I would just head this way early."

Snape regarded her for a few seconds before lowering his face back to his grading. "By all means, Miss Granger, please make yourself comfortable," he sneered, injecting acid into each word.

A minute ticked by with just the scratching of his quill before he spoke again, still looking at the parchment.

"So I can assume that the Headmaster has talked to you about your plans when you leave this institution?"

Hermione looked up quizzically before remembering that Dumbledore had kept saying "we" during the conversation. It stood to reason that he would learn about Voldemort's plans by his spy. She looked back down at the glossy paper.

"Yes, sir, he did. He has taken to recommending some Universities for me, and also offered to write me a recommendation letter."

"Of course he did. He would write one for one of the ghosts if they asked him," Snape said snidely. "He doesn't make a student _work_ for a recommendation. I believe the rarer the instructor hands them out, the more weight it carries."

"That makes sense, sir."

"What universities have you planned on looking into?"

"Well, obviously I immediately thought of Cambridge but…I recently changed my mind. The Headmaster recommended some in Bulgaria and also a few in the States." Here, she heard his quill stop, but she kept her eyes resolutely on the words of her pamphlet. "In the end, I decided to apply to Salem Academy."

"He's sending you to the _States_?" he hissed, and she looked up to see his eyes widen for a brief moment before composing himself again. "You seem to be straying quite far."

"I've decided that I'm tired of war and the constant ache here. Maybe what I need is to get away for awhile," she replied, starting to set up her work station.

Snape got up and started clearing away his desk. "Oh, I see. You're _running_. I guess it's good that you weren't sorted into a house that values bravery or anything," he sneered as he turned towards the black board to write the day's lesson.

Hermione froze for a few seconds, glaring daggers into the back of her professor's robes before closing her eyes and forcing herself to calm down. After all, wasn't she just thinking the same snide remarks at herself on the way down here? And it was true. She was running because she was scared. She was running away because she was tired and fed up. Harry has a prophecy claiming he'll have to face Voldemort head on and has lost his parents and godfather but he never ran away. Snape faced Voldemort on a regular basis and lied to his face, but he never ran away. She was a coward. That's all. She was a coward. She was-

_No._ She was leaving, yes, but she was going to do something worthwhile. She knew that Snape knew she had no choice but to leave. She should have known he would taunt her about it anyway. But she wasn't a coward.

She was going to find a way to contribute. She was going to find a way to help.

She just knew it.

XXXXXXX

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Well, I'm back! This one might seem a bit rough right now...knowing me I'll come back and tweak it. But I wanted the readers to know I was back. I will be working on this story as often and I can.**

**BTW...this WILL be another story in which Draco and Harry get together. If that bothers you, then clear out now. In fact...I have a feeling that if I ever write more stories, they will ALWAYS be SSHG/DMHP lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER: SERIOUSLY, I'M NOT J. K. ROWLING.**

"So what did Dumbledore want, 'Mione?" Ron asked around a mouthful of roast chicken. Harry looked up from his Defense book and looked at her expectantly.

Hermione glanced around and quietly cast the _muffliato_ charm. "Dolohov and Rowle are dead. They were apprehended with Macnair and died in the struggle. Macnair is in Azkaban."

Harry's lips tightened at that, and she knew it was because it was common knowledge that Death Eaters could break out of Azkaban easily now with the dementors no longer under ministry control. Ron rolled his eyes in disgust and went back to his food.

"Also, he wanted to discuss my plans for after I graduate and recommend some universities." Here Hermione paused and chewed her lip lightly. She wasn't sure how to best go about explaining the situation. "Apparently, I'm to go further away than I originally anticipated."

Both boys' heads snapped up at that.

"What do you mean? How far is 'further'?" Ron asked. "I thought you had decided on applying to Cambridge!"

Harry regarded her coolly with narrowed eyes. "What happened, Hermione?"

"Apparently Professor Dumbledore got some inside information that Voldemort has targeted me. Wait, Harry!" She held her hand up to stop him protesting as she saw his eyes go wide and his mouth open. Ron looked pale. "So far there's really no rhyme or reason for it other than because I'm your friend and I'm pretty much everything that he hates. Everything the Death Eaters fight for, I prove wrong basically. Professor Dumbledore said that if Ron was caught unawares then they would have no problem bringing him in instead of me. But they probably know by now, with their ministry spies, that Ron has applied for Auror training like you so they know it will be harder to get to him. However, everyone knows I'm not a fighter and I want to go to uni. Therefore, Voldemort is banking on you playing the hero and rescuing me."

"I don't 'play the hero!'" Harry sputtered angrily.

Ron snorted. "Harry, you _always_ play the hero. Don't get angry, it's not a bad thing. But Hermione even said it during fifth year before we went to the ministry because you wanted to save Sirius. He played on your tendencies then, and I don't doubt he'll play on them now. Except this time it will be for real."

An awkward silence settled over the trio as Harry moodily digested what Ron said and they looked anywhere but at him. Finally, Hermione cleared her throat and began again.

"So anyway, Professor Dumbledore feels it would be best if I went farther than London. He suggested Bulgaria, but really, I didn't fancy any of their schools and it doesn't seem too much further away. So he suggested Salem Academy." She waited a few seconds but was met with a confused silence. "It's in Massachusetts."

This time the statement got some reaction. Ron still looked confused but Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"You're applying for a school in the _States_?" Harry still looked flabbergasted and Ron lost what little color he had started getting back.

"I'm almost finished with the application actually. I just need to fill out a few more things and then I'm going to get a recommendation from the Headmaster. I also thought I would ask for one from Professor Flitwick since I will be studying for my Charms Mastery," she explained.

"So you've already decided? Just like that? You weren't even going to talk it over with us?" Ron shot at her.

"Why? You know that once the Headmaster decides something, that's what will happen! Besides, this could be a great adventure for me! I've never studied abroad! Who would I have to discuss it with anyway? It's not like my parents can object!"

"I didn't mean it like that, Hermione! I just meant that I thought we were important!" Ron snapped.

"Of course you are, but this is my life! I can't stay here, Ronald!"

"Then come be an auror with us. You already said that he isn't targeting me because I'm going into training with Harry."

"I don't want to be an auror! That was never for me, you know that. Professor Dumbledore gave me some options and this seemed like the best one. I'm in danger, Ron!"

"We're ALL in danger, Hermione! But you don't see any of _us_ running away!"

Hermione froze as Ron hissed at her, and she felt more than saw Harry freeze across the table.

"Ron, mate, that was out of line-," Harry began but stopped as Hermione stood up.

Glaring at Ron through her tears, Hermione grabbed her book bag before turning and fleeing from the Great Hall.

XXXXXXXXX

"Malfoy, come with me," Snape drawled at the entrance to the Slytherin common room, looking at the blonde in question. Without waiting for him to move, Snape turned and started back towards his classroom. Hearing footsteps behind him, he slowed.

"Yes, sir?" Draco asked as he fell in line next to his Head.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you. You have done nothing errant that I am aware of. This matter is different. All will be explained when we get there," Snape replied in a clipped voice.

"Yes, sir," Draco replied, knowing better than to continue to question the Potions Master. He would get more answers out of a wall than Severus Snape. The wall would take fewer points from Slytherin as well.

As they rode the spiraling staircase to the Headmaster's office, Draco tried to imagine what he would be summoned for. He hadn't been caught doing anything wrong lately. He tried to ignore the chill in his chest and stomach as he hoped his father was still alive. He hadn't heard from him in weeks. After losing his mother, he couldn't bear it if-

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy! Thank you for joining us!" Dumbledore's voice rang out across the office and shook Draco out of his musing. Looking around the office finally, Draco took notice that they weren't alone.

"Father!" Draco crossed the office in a few long strides to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy before hugging him, damn to whoever witnessed it. Lucius gripped his son's back fiercely before breaking the embrace.

"You look like shite, Draco," Lucius murmured so only he could hear. Draco chuckled and nodded his agreement.

"Mr. Malfoy, your father would like to speak with you. Professor Snape and I will give you some privacy," Dumbledore said as Snape turned to walk back out the door. Dumbledore twirled his wand in a few complicated twists to set up some wards and then left to follow his Potions Master.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked immediately.

"I don't have much time, Draco, so I need to you listen to me. Listen like you've never listened to me before. You must do exactly as I say, son. No, don't argue! Listen!" Lucius gripped Draco's shoulders firmly. "The Dark Lord wants you. I've been stalling as long as I can, but he wants you."

Draco felt the blood drain from his face and his whole body went cold. He knew this was coming eventually, but he always hoped it never would.

"He has a task set forth for you, and I think I've found a way around it. I know you're going to hate it, but you _must listen to me_. You have been working on your occulmency walls, yes? Good. When I bring him before you, he will tell you that he wants that mudblood Granger. I've convinced him that under Dumbedore's nose it would be near impossible. So he feels that _he's_ come up with the idea that you will follow her to uni. You must do this, Draco."

"You want me to enroll at her school? Which one is she going to? How will that satisfy him?"

"I've been working with Dumbledore, son, ever since I heard wind of his plan to use you. I hadn't yet figured out why he needed you, but I assumed it would be to get at Potter or one of his friends. He informed me that Granger will be heading to the states to continue her education. Salem, in fact. He had a hand in coaxing her to stray far in hopes that the Dark Lord would be unwilling to chase her to a new continent. He was correct. Then he called me in and told me that he will have you follow her under the assumption that it was one of your mother's greatest wishes." Lucius paused for a moment as he mentioned his late wife, averting his eyes to let his son compose himself as well.

"Why would she believe my mother would want me to go to the _states_ for school, not to mention one so close to muggles?"

"She would believe that your mother would have wished you as far away from this madness as possible. Salem is one of the best universities in the states and Malfoy's have the best. He will wish you to spy on her, perhaps make her believe you have changed and befriend her. Make her vulnerable. That is what he will task you with. We will iron out the details later, son."

"Does Granger know about any of this?"

"I believe that Dumbledore has spoken to her. She knows that you will be coming along for your safety. She understands that you will both be keeping your eyes open for _anything_ suspicious and that she will have to feed you fake information that I will then feed to the Dark Lord. Severus has been working with me for some time to get my occulmency walls up."

"When will he call for me?"

"This weekend. Tomorrow, in fact. I'm supposed to come to the school with an urgent request to take you home for the weekend regarding issues with your mother's will and such."

"He enjoys using that doesn't he?" Draco snarled.

"Yes, son, he does. He enjoys reminding us all that we are weak, and he is powerful, and he can take us down in a second. He enjoys reminding us all how dispensable we all are to him. That's why I'm doing this, Draco. I lost your mother and my wife because I displeased him. I can't let him take my son too. We're the only Malfoys left."

"I understand, father."

**Author's notes: Sorry it was a short chapter. I'm trying to get back into this writing game. I have some serious stuff planned for these characters. My last fic was a kind of feel-good story but this one is already setting up to be a bit darker. I hope it won't disappoint.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, GUYS.**

It was beautiful here. Hermione didn't understand why it was so warm, but she welcomed it against the bitter cold that winter had let in.

Hermione wandered around slowly, taking in her surroundings. The place almost seemed familiar, and yet she couldn't place it. She heard a soft crackling and popping noise and headed towards it.

Of course; someone had lit a fire. That must be why it was so deliciously warm in the house. It was almost uncomfortable how warm it was. She almost wished for the snow and slush outside, but the cracking and popping was so soothing.

Oh look, there was a picture of her on the floor. That's not right. Pictures belong on the mantel or the wall. She would just bring it with her and place it on the fireplace when she got there.

This place could use a cleaning spell or two. There was blackness smudged everywhere and the gray dirt was becoming thicker and widely spread.

More pictures of her. This one is cracked, though. That will never do. She would repair it when she got to the fireplace.

Much too hot in the house now. Maybe she would douse the fire and open some windows.

Hermione turned a corner in the house and was met with a fire that consumed the room. Fire ran up the walls, eating everything in its path. Through the smoke, Hermione clutched the pictures and tried to look around the room to see if her wand was near. For some reason, it wasn't in her pocket, but she knew she needed to put out the fire.

"Mum! Have you seen my wand?" Hermione yelled to the figure she spotted sitting on the settee. When she received no answer, Hermione walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Slowly, her mother turned her body and looked up through her charred flesh at her bewildered daughter. The burnt mouth opened and started screaming.

XXX

"Hermione! Hermione, for God's sake, stop moving! Wake up!"

Eyes popping open, Hermione sat straight up in her bed and looked wildly around, wand in hand, before starting to sob.

Lavender came over to sit on her bed and try to talk to her, but Hermione felt as if she was hearing her from under water. She kept seeing her house burning and hearing her mother's inhuman scream. Distantly she thought she heard the name "McGonagall" but she couldn't be bothered by it.

"Miss Granger! Poppy, I think we better floo her into the hospital wing."

"I agree. Let me send a patronus to Severus to have him meet us. I'm afraid that I'm running low on supplies."

"Miss Granger, I need you to stand. Very good. Now, can you walk with me? Clutch my arm, girl, that's it. A few more steps now, just like that. We're going to go through the floo now, Miss Granger. Miss Granger! Calm down! It's just the floo!"

The green flames leapt up in Hermione's face and she began to panic. She couldn't go back into the fire. She couldn't see her mother again. It was her fault. The school would be next, all because of her. It would get out of control and then Hogwarts would burn down. Soon the burnt faces of Harry and Ron would join her mother and father. Then the school.

"Miss Granger, what are you talking about? Hogwarts isn't burning, my dear! Poppy, see if Severus can meet us here." Green flames erupted again and the Potions Master stepped into the Gryffindor common room. "You have perfect timing, Severus. I need your assistance. Miss Brown, Miss Patil, go _back_ to your rooms."

"What's the matter with Granger?"

"She's completely hysterical, Severus. I was hoping you would bring me a calming drought and some dreamless sleep since I'm out, but we only made it as far as the floo before Miss Granger collapsed on the floor, sobbing anew about Hogwarts burning. She almost brought Minerva down with her."

"Miss Granger. _Miss Granger!_" Hermione's conscious seemed to float towards the surface at the Potions Master's sharp voice. She stared dully up at him through her watered eyes.

"_Legilimens!_" Hermione slightly felt her professor rummage through her mind but paid him no heed until he got to the dream. She started to panic again causing Snape to lose eye contact. "Dammit! _Petrificus totalus!_"

"Severus! Really! You can't petrify a student!" Poppy yelled.

"Well I just did. There were really very few options to get her to stay still. Let's get her through the floo and I'll try again in the hospital wing," Snape said, levitating Hermione's prone body.

When they emerged, Snape floated Hermione onto a hospital bed and once again started his legilimency. He could feel her fear as he watched himself as her go through the floo just now, and started digging for what had triggered her episode. When he found the dream and watched it, he finally pulled back gravely.

"Give me a moment to get some potions. Do not un-petrify her," he snapped.

Hermione heard all of this but no longer cared. Reliving her dream while letting Snape watch it was too much, and if they never un-petrified her it would be too soon. Eventually, however, she heard the whoosh of the floo and heard Snape mutter the counter-curse. Even then, though, she lay still, staring up at the ceiling.

"Miss Granger, this is a Dreamless Sleep potion that you will take right now. You will not argue. If you attempt to, I will also administer a Calming Drought," she heard Snape say from the side of her. "Miss Granger, I'm speaking to you. _Miss Granger!_" Still she ignored him.

Hermione felt drained in a way she never had before. Even Professor Snape's most fierce voice couldn't get her to muster enough energy to turn her head.

"Minerva, please lift her upper body. Poppy, I have a case of potions by the floo for you, and if you would send for the Headmaster please," Snape said, and leaned over Hermione. Even when McGonagall lifted her, she dully stared straight ahead. "Miss Granger," Snape started in what could almost pass as a gentle tone, "I'm going to administer the potion now."

Slowly, he tipped her chin back and she obediently opened her mouth slightly. He started to pour the potion in and moved his hand to her throat to gently massage it, coaxing her to start swallowing on reflex. Soon, all of it was gone and Hermione's eyes were already closed before McGonagall laid her down.

XXX

"What has happened?" Dumbledore asked, sweeping into the Hospital Wing as Snape was pulling the curtain around his student. He stood by and let McGonagall and Pomfrey explain the situation to the Headmaster until they turned to him for his part.

"Miss Granger had a nightmare," he simply said and shrugged.

"That's it? A nightmare? How could that get her so worked up to go into a catatonic state like that?" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Because it was about her deceased mother in a burning house screaming like a banshee. Then we tried to force her through the floo, and then I petrified her and _really_ forced her through the floo, where she felt as if her nightmare was coming true."

"What do you suggest Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, looking every bit his hundred plus years.

"Unfortunately, or fortunately, I have experience dealing with orphaned children during war time. I've had some reactions close to how she was when being administered potions. I believe she should stay here for a few days. I'll give her a calming drought tomorrow, and another dreamless sleep, and then slowly wean her off of them. But she needs to talk to someone," Pomfrey explained.

"I shall inform Potter and Weasley of her condition tomorrow," McGonagall started but stopped when Snape scoffed.

"Potter maybe, but keep the male Weasley out of here. I also saw that they fought earlier and he upset her terribly when he accused her of cowardice and running away when she explained her plans for after Hogwarts," Snape sneered.

McGonagall's lips pursed tightly in displeasure and disappointment and nodded. "Potter, then, to start out. Maybe the young Miss Weasley."

"I can ask Remus if he can stop in as well," Dumbledore started, ignoring another scoff from the Potions Master. "He understands loss very well, and I think it will be beneficial to Miss Granger to talk to someone who understands some of the pain she's feeling. Harry has no parents, true, but he didn't know them enough to miss them. He can sympathize with the loss of Sirius, however, and Remus can sympathize with the loss of his best friends. I will try to think of others who can spare some time. Her mind is far too valuable to let deteriorate out of grief."

Snape found himself nodding in agreement before turning to stride out of the room.

XXXXX

"Are you ready for this, son?"

"Yes."

Lucius and Draco disapparated together. They appeared again in a large, unfamiliar woods clearing where Draco saw Voldemort sitting on a large ornate chair in the center.

"Approach, Lucius, and bring Draco with you," Voldemort hissed, considering them both with narrowed eyes as they came to kneel in front of him. "Draco, I have a task for you."

"A task, my lord? I will do anything to please you," Draco replied, keeping his eyes downcast.

"I know I had told your father that you will be joining my ranks the next time I saw you, but I fear that is not the case. Don't get too disappointed, Draco," the Dark Lord said, amused at the saddened way the young man's shoulders seemed to droop. Draco was just happy his relief came off as disappointment. "Soon I will mark you, but first I need you to become an unmarked member. Where I will be sending you, you will not be allowed to bear my mark. It would not be prudent, at least."

"I will go wherever my master dictates," Draco obediently answered, trying to ignore the small pebble he had knelt on.

"We bow to your greater knowledge," Lucius replied, trying to ignore Draco's squirming.

"Draco, look at me," Voldemort commanded. When their eyes met, he started rummaging around in the young man's mind, finding only satisfactory images. He expected nothing less from a Malfoy. "When you graduate, you will be sent to the States. Yes, as distasteful as that sounds," he said when Draco made a face, "you will go. I need you to spy on the mudblood friend of Potter. I have heard that she will be running away there after graduation to attend Salem Academy. Unfortunately, I feel it unwise to spread my troops out so thin and far. So I will send you."

"What would you have me do, my lord?"

"You will spy on her, figure out her vulnerabilities, and find out when she leaves on holiday and such. As distasteful as it sounds, you might even consider befriending her," Voldemort sneered.

Draco wrinkled his nose in a show of disgust. "She would never trust me," he said, quickly adding "My lord" to the end when Voldemort glared at him.

"You will earn her trust. Explain that it was your late mother's wish to see you away from this war," he explained, ignoring the way Draco's hands tightened at the mention of his mother. "She's a Gryffindor. She will be stubborn but view befriending you as a challenge to be taken by the horns. I hear you have an affinity for charms. That is good because she is going for her mastery in charms. Severus has already agreed to write you a recommendation letter."

"I understand, my lord."

"Now leave. The application for the university has already been sent to your dormitory."

"Yes, my lord. Thank you for the opportunity to prove myself, my lord," Draco said, as Lucius had coached him, before backing away to the apparition point with his father.

"Oh Draco," Voldemort called as Draco and Lucius were about to apparate, "do not disappoint me. It would be a shame to lose another Malfoy."

XXXX

"Hey 'Mione."

Hermione heard the familiar voice, but couldn't place it. It seemed like too much work to open her eyes.

"Maybe we should come back…"

_That_ voice she knew. She somehow found the strength to open her eyes, and she proceeded to glare at the red head standing at the foot of her bed.

"Go away, Ron," she croaked, closing her eyes again. She slipped blissfully back to into sleep.

XXXX

The next time she woke, it was to listen to Madam Pompfrey.

"Miss Granger, you need to wake up and eat. I refuse to let you starve. _Now_," she snapped when Hermione ignored her.

Slowly her eyes opened and she struggled to a sitting position with the help of the matron. Picking up her cutlery, she ate a little of everything before sliding back down to sleep again.

XXXX

"Hermione," someone said, gently shaking her shoulder.

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes to find Remus Lupin staring at her concernedly. She stared silently back at him.

Taking a deep breath, Remus started talking. "Hermione, listen to me. Everyone is worried about you. Please talk to me." When she continued staring at him, he sighed. "Hermione, everyone goes through loss. What you need to realize is that you have the support of friends that others don't. I lost three of my best friends to the same cause that cost you your parents. I was terribly depressed for a long time, and if it wasn't for a promise I had made to Albus, I probably would have ended my life long ago. I would have died without knowing that Peter was still alive and thinking Sirius was a murderer. I'm happy now I didn't, because I have Tonks, but it still hurts. And it's going to forever."

Hermione continued to stare at him, silent tears starting to slide down her face.

"You have to battle through this."

XXX

"Hey, Mione. Glad to see you're awake this time," Harry said as he sat down next to her. She had been staring at the ceiling for the last two hours. "It's been two days, Hermione." Still she stared. "Seriously, you need to come back to the living. Ron is sorry, by the way. He reckons he shouldn't have said that you were running away. I think he's just nervous. We all are. Everyone knows that this can't go on forever, but no one knows when Voldemort will strike."

He waited to see if she would say anything, and sighed in frustration when she continued to stare up. "The longer I hide away, the longer this war gets stretched out and the more people die. No, I didn't know my parents, but I lose people _every day._ I don't have to know them or love them for me to care about their deaths. Think about that. I'll be around when you want to start functioning again."

Hermione turned to stare at the retreating form of her best friend, and then closed her eyes.

She fell asleep crying.

XXX

"Well, Granger, you look like utter shite. Which to me, honestly, doesn't look much different than how you normally do, but I've been told you look worse now."

Hermione jerked her head around to stare as Draco Malfoy lowered himself into the chair next to her bed.

"I hear that you aren't speaking. That's fantastic, really it is. I've been waiting for a time when you wouldn't have anything to say. Anyway, did you hear the news? I sent off my application to Salem. It looks like you and I are going to be the best of mates."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No one said we had to be _friends_, Malfoy," she said before snapping her mouth shut, eyes going wide.

"This is just my luck. You haven't uttered a word in almost three days other than to tell Weasley to leave, and you decide to start talking when I get here," Draco complained whilst amusement glinted in his eyes. "And actually, yes Granger, someone _did_ say we needed to. The Dark Lord has told me that I'm to befriend you while we're abroad. He seems to think, that as a Gryffindor, you will think of befriending me as a challenge." He smirked as she rolled her eyes again. "So, what happened? You can tell me, since we're best mates and all. Think of it as a trial period."

"Go away, Malfoy."

"Never mind, you don't need to tell me. I heard Potter and Weasley talking about you. Seems you had a nightmare about your dead mum, right?"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and willed Draco to leave, trying to go back to ignoring him like she had ignored everyone else, but he kept talking.

"So what happened? Did she hug you? Did she tell you that it wasn't your fault and you couldn't have prevented it?"

"Stop it, Malfoy, please."

"Or, did she scream at you? Did she rant and rave about how it was your entire fault?"

"Stop it!"

"Even worse, did she do nothing but stare at you while _you_ try to apologize for everything that happened? Was she silently standing there, letting you scream and cry and plead and beg her to forgive you?"

"Why are you doing this?" she nearly yelled, voice still horse from disuse. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Or," Draco began again, quietly, ignoring her question, "did you dream about her death? Did you dream about Death Eaters coming to take her away while you were unaware because you were at school? Did you dream about how they tortured her all because of who your family is? _Knowing_ that if your parents had been different then she would be still alive? Did you relive the time when Dumbledore called you in to tell you the news? Did you relive the Christmas holiday away from school watching your father drink himself into a stupor because he knew it was his fault?"

Hermione looked up at him confusedly through her tears.

"Oh wait," Draco sneered, "those are all _my_ dreams. Those are _my_ nightmares about _my_ dead mum. She died two months ago. My father had displeased the Dark Lord yet again, and he decided that it deserved a worse punishment. So he ordered my mother's death. Neither one of us knew. I was at school, obviously, and he had sent my father away for some mission. They kidnapped her, tortured her, killed her, and then left her in front of the gates of our manor for my father to see when he got home. So I'm sorry if your parents died, but at least you don't have to live with knowing your father, and now you, are forced to work for the man who did it. You don't have to pretend to feel nothing, or worse, pretend like it was a fair _punishment_ when you're standing in front of _him_."

It was silent for a few minutes while Draco pretended not to be shaken up and let Hermione digest everything he said. Professor Snape had told him that now would be a good time to start building a bridge. It would amuse Voldemort to know that Draco and she were "bonding" over their dead mother.

"So your father was the one to ask Professor Dumbledore to protect you," Hermione stated and met his eyes. "He explained that I wasn't the only one that needed to be sent away and that it was requested that he protect another student. I assumed it had been your mother. I'm sorry, by the way, about that."

"Me too, Granger. It seems that both sides suffer at his hands. But that's no reason to go basically comatose. You're just making yourself vulnerable. You're making my job of finding out your weaknesses too easy."

"I don't know how to go back to normal," she whispered.

"Then don't. No one ever said to go back to how things were. That's impossible. There are bigger things happening here, though, than just the murder of your parents or my mother. This," he waved his arm in a sweeping gesture, "is so much bigger than you or I. So you soldier on. Sometimes shit happens. Sometimes you have to bide your time under a megalomaniac until the time is right. Sometimes good people die. I was lucky to have my father and Professor Snape to listen to when they explained it to me. You just get the watered down version from me, but it will have to do. So shut up, take a shower for Merlin's sake, get dressed, and go back to your life. Other people have problems too."

With that, Draco stood up and walked away leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.

XXX

The next morning at breakfast, Harry looked up when Hermione sat down across from him.

"Hey! I didn't know you were out! How are you feeling?" he asked as Ginny smiled at her encouragingly and Ron automatically passed her the tray of bacon.

"I'm okay," she said, shrugging slightly. "I've been better and I've been worse, you know?"

Harry nodded solemnly and Ginny patted her hand before going back to eating.

Hermione looked up and caught Draco's eyes from across the Hall. He gave her a slight nod and raised his juice in a silent salute before drinking. Looking back at her friends, she gave them a small smile and started to eat.

**Author's notes: We're trucking along, slowly but surely. Stick with me, please. I swear I will start writing longer chapters. This one used to be longer but I ended it here because it looked right.**

**As always, a big thank you for reading. (and reviewing, if you have!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL HAIL JO ROWLING**

"Would it need to be charmed while during the process or would it work better when it's completed to do a blanket charm?" Hermione was mumbling aloud to herself as she scuttled into the secondary potions lab that Snape had allowed her to use for her project. The room was charmed to alert him to potential danger. If she needed assistance, he taught her how to make the winged memos the Ministry used which would fly through the floo and towards him. "Maybe I'm going about it wrong. Does it matter if the powder is charmed?"

"I'm not sure. I guess that depends on what you're using it for," a voice answered as she walked into the lab. She looked up from her notes to see Draco looking at her like she was mad while he stood over a cauldron.

"What are you doing here?"

"Brewing a potion," he drawled as he continued stirring.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stomped off to the table she normally used that had all of her supplies still on it under a statis charm.

"Yes, I guessed that much, thank you. I mean why-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off when Draco's cauldron gave a loud belch and emitted sparks.

"_Evanasco_. Damn it," Draco swore, vanishing the ruined potion and starting to scratch at his notebook furiously with his quill as he wrote. "I'm working on part of my project, Granger, surely that's obvious. It's what you're doing, is it not?"

Hermione started the fire under her cauldron as she began the process of building her potion base. "Sorry. I wasn't aware of what students were actually doing a project since it's not required."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Granger, but you're not the only intelligent one in the school, nor are you the only one going to university after leaving here. I could get in on my NEWT scores and money alone, but I want to be able to prove that even without the name Malfoy on my transcripts I would still have a shot." He spoke to his notebook, eyes never leaving the pages.

"I'm sorry, again. I guess I'm still getting used to having civilized conversations with you," she said dryly and saw him smirk.

"Yes, well, remember that if I don't cooperate I'm as good as dead. So that is a better motivational factor to be civilized rather than your charming disposition," he said.

They worked in comfortable silence for a quarter hour, stirring and chopping, swearing and rewriting.

"So what is your project about?" Draco asked as he reworked some formulas in his notebook. He looked up when she didn't answer. Taking in her hesitation and narrowed eyes, he rolled his own. "I was asking from a fellow interested academic prospective, Granger. It was strictly off the Dark Lord books. He isn't even aware that you or I are working on seventh year projects, nor would he probably find it interesting."

Hermione snorted in dry amusement as she added some beetle eyes to her bubbling potion. "I'm attempting to create a scaled down personal floo." At his confused look she decided to elaborate. "Fireplaces are huge and not every house or flat come equipped with one. And owl post is great but there are so many variables in deliverance, like distance or weather, which could delay it. So I'm making a pair of small, portable floos. It's essentially a wizarding version of a muggle cell phone. The charms placed on a floo are complicated, and it's proving to be even more challenging when scaled down and portable. Now, however, I'm creating the floo powder. I'm basically done with the floos, but I wanted to create a charmed powder that could only be used on them. A security feature, you know? That way if I have it lying around, no one else could walk up to it with normal powder and throw it in and send a letter to whomever. Only I would have the powder."

Draco stared at her for a few seconds as he visibly thought through everything she said. Finally, he gave her a small, but real, smile. "Granger, that's actually quite brilliant. If you succeed, I may want one."

She laughed but looked pleased. "Thank you. Right now, however, the potion that creates the floo powder is being difficult. I believe I'll have to bother Professor Snape again. The last two times I've attempted charming it at different points has all ended up not working and just coating the table in a mess."

Draco nodded in sympathy. "I can relate. I'm also trying to combine potions with charms, which shouldn't be too surprising seeing how you know I'm applying to Salem for Charms and I'm standing in a potions lab. But you saw how my result went earlier. It's definitely the most challenging problem I've had to work on."

"What are you creating?"

"Something you might be interested in and something that I want to perfect even more after hearing of your project so I can combine them. It's an identifying potion. I want to create a potion that can be charmed to a certain person. I thought about it mainly for the post. Sure there are spells you can cast on a letter, but who knows if they will stick or not? With the potion, hopefully, I want it to work like a seal. Drip some on the envelope like you would with a wax seal then touch your wand to it and charm it. No one will be able to put their fingers near the potion mark unless allowed."

"Brilliant!"

The blonde nodded absently as he stared at his notebook. "Yes, I know. Creating a spell is extremely difficult, however. Combine that with a volatile liquid you're also creating and it becomes maddening."

"And that, Mr. Malfoy, is the beauty of potions," their Potions Master said silkily from behind them, causing both students to spin around.

"Professor Snape," Draco said, inclining his head in greeting before going back to his potion.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Hermione added as she did the same. Snape nodded to both as he swept into the room, peering into Draco's cauldron first.

"What is your next step?"

"I was going to add some monkswood, sir. I just added ashwinder eggs ten minutes ago."

"And how will you stir it?"

"I believe I am going to do three clockwise stirs followed by one counter, for five repetitions. When I did all clockwise it didn't end well," Draco said wryly as he shredded his next ingredient.

"No, I don't believe it would have. To stir clockwise so many times with the types of ingredients you have in there would most likely emit many sparks and some foul smells." He arched his eyebrow at Draco in question and nodded when Draco confirmed it. "It is because you have combined the ingredients too well. Some of the components in your formula were never meant to be combined, so by stirring in the same direction for too long, they come together too much. I believe you may have a shot by adding the counter stir. Very good."

Draco began writing down what Snape had said while the professor glided over to Hermione's station.

"And you, Miss Granger? I gather you do not have working powder yet. No doubt I would have heard your celebrations from the Great Hall if you had."

"No, sir. My last batch completely burnt and lined my cauldron. It's become somewhat trial and error."

"Such is the way of potions, Miss Granger. Many Potions Masters have wasted thousands of galleons on ruined potions and ingredients. What you are trying to do, by combining a spell during a potion making process, is excruciatingly difficult. You were bound to fail multiple times."

"Thank you, sir. That boosts my self esteem so much," she said dryly and he smirked. She loved seeing his more relaxed side that he only showed during these private lessons.

"As if your head needs more inflation, Miss Granger." They both ignored Draco's quiet chuckling. "Where did you attempt to charm the potion last time?"

"After I added salamander tail."

"Why?"

"The salamander tail is a crucial ingredient to making the powder. I believed that since it is one of the more important of the ingredients that the charm should follow it."

Snape nodded and circled her station, peering at her notes and in her cauldron in his passing.

"Have you considered that this may be unfeasible?" He asked.

Hermione pursed her lips unhappily for a few seconds while she composed her answer. "I have. But unfortunately I was born with an ungodly amount of optimism as well. Also, being a muggleborn, nothing seems impossible after learning that magic exists."

Snape smirked again mumbled "Gryffindors" under his breath.

"To the bone, sir."

"Have you attempted to cast the charm after the process is complete?"

"Once. It was after the powder was dried and crumbled and ready to be used."

"What happened?" he asked as he stopped to lean over her cauldron once more.

"It made the powder shoot all over the lab."

"What is your next step?"

"With this version, I want to try _before_ I add the tail. If that is unsuccessful, then I want to try casting it on the base before the ingredients go in. Also, when the potion is done, I want to try it but right as it's finished, before it dries into powder."

"Very well, continue. I admit I look forward to seeing your results if you can pull it off. Both of you have well thought out projects. I almost find myself being impressed against my better judgment," he sneered, looking disgusted at the thought.

"Could I get you to say that in front of the class?" Draco asked while Hermione laughed.

"Not on your life, Mister Malfoy."

Draco's reply was cut short by a loud explosion from Hermione's corner. Looking over at Hermione, with her hair blown straight back from her head and face covered in black from the smoke, Draco's laugh could be heard from down the hallway, ringing throughout most of the dungeon. Even Snape gave a real smile.

Not that he would admit it.

XXX

"Seems someone has forgotten where his table is," Ron said rudely as he and Harry walked into the Great Hall that night for dinner and spotted Hermione and Draco sitting together at the end of the Gryffindor table, heads bent together over some parchment and talking quietly but rapidly.

Draco looked up and his lip curled at the sight of the redhead. "Trust me, Weasel, this isn't where I would love to be but it's useful. Sod off."

"Ron, we're working. Just stop," Hermione added, having not looked up.

Harry sat down on the bench across from Draco, Ron taking the next spot over and immediately starting a quidditch conversation with Seamus while grabbing at whatever food was in his vicinity.

"So, what are you two working on?" Harry asked while adding some food onto his plate. He was the only one other than Hermione giving a go at trying to be civilized to Draco. Ron said that he didn't care about the plan, and no one said he had to befriend him. Harry had figured that if Draco gave Voldemort reports that he was "befriending" Harry as well, it would only help him. Draco had reluctantly agreed.

Draco started to layer slices of ham onto his plate while still keeping his eyes on the paper. Finally he looked up. "Turns out we're both attempting to use charms on our potions for final projects but we're both hitting a wall, so to speak. So we're attempting to figure it out."

"Better you than me," Harry said and started eating while Draco snorted in amusement. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by high pitched giggling coming from a group of girls as they walked into the Hall.

"Hi Harry!" Romilda Vane said sweetly as she walked past him, fluttering her eyelashes. Her friends all giggled and Hermione just rolled her eyes. Romilda had rolled her skirt so it was shorter than normal and had popped open the top two buttons of her blouse.

Harry gave an absentminded flick of his head in her direction in greeting as he continued eating, leaving a disgruntled Romilda to shimmy off with her friends.

Draco's eyes were saucers as he stared from Romilda to Harry.

"What's wrong with you, Potter?" he asked incredulously.

Harry looked startled. "What?"

Shaking his head in exasperation, Draco said, "I heard a rumor once that you were almost sorted into Slytherin. Honestly, I don't know what the hell the hat was thinking because you obviously don't have a Slytherin bone in your body to pass that up."

"Romilda?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose. "Never. I can't even stand speaking to her, let alone consider bedding her."

"You don't have to like her. Just sleep with her. You seem like you need a good lay."

Hermione made a noise of disgust, but continued her reading as she ate.

"I have a healthy enough sex life, thank you very much, Malfoy. I don't need help from you."

"Your left and right hand don't count as two separate partners, you know that right?"

"Have I told you yet how happy I am that you and Hermione have decided to be friends?"

"I guess if you give your hand a numbing charm it might seem like it's a different person, but it still doesn't count."

"I can't tell you how much I look forward to more conversations with you."

"I've got it!" Hermione said suddenly, startling to two men.

"What?" Harry and Draco asked together, one sounding excited, the other confused.

"With mine, I need to cast it after it's finished but immediately after. I can't wait for it to dry. See?" She showed Draco the diagram she had drawn out. "And for yours, you need to put cast at the same time you add the Thestral hair. This has to be it!" Her eyes shone with excitement as Draco reached out to grab the paper.

"Hermione, I think you're right!" Draco said, after reading through the formulas. "Let's go!"

They ran from the Hall together, leaving a bemused Harry behind, shaking his head.

XXX

A few weeks later, Hermione was finally ready to try out her floo and turn in her project. Draco stood in the corner of the Potions classroom where Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Snape had gathered. The professor whose subject your project related to was normally present along with the Headmaster. In this case, both professors showed up. Draco had turned his project in a week prior and gotten full marks.

Hermione set up her mini floo on a table in front of the classroom, giving a speech to her professors explaining the process of the project. Finally, it was time to test it.

"I have here some normal floo powder that Professor Snape has given to me and signed off on its authenticity that it is, in fact, standard floo powder."

"Professor Snape, will you confirm the validity of Miss Granger's statement?" Dumbledore asked the Potions Master who nodded and walked over to the table.

Snape picked up a pinch of the powder and peered closely at it before smelling it and nodding. "I can confirm that this is indeed the powder I gave to Miss Granger when we entered this classroom. She has not tampered with it at all."

"Thank you, Severus. Let the record show the validation," Dumbledore said to the Dicto-Quill beside him.

"In this bowl," she pointed to a glass ramekin, "is my special floo powder only meant for the mini floos I have created. I built a pair of them, but they can send messages to any floo. Draco?"

Draco nodded and stepped over to the hearth in the classroom.

"Draco is going to get the letter and send it back," she explained and her professors nodded. They had all been taking notes and she was nervous.

She turned the mini floo to face them. It looked exactly like a fireplace but scaled down. It was about as tall and wide as a textbook, and as thick as at least two.

"First, I will demonstrate that the normal floo powder does not work. _Incendio,_" she said, as she lit the tiny fire. She picked up a pinch of the normal powder and said, "Professor Snape's classroom" then flicked it into the fire but it continued crackling merrily, the same color it had always been.

"Now I will demonstrate my powder." She picked up a pinch from the glass bowl, and a piece of parchment. "Professor Snape's classroom!" she said loudly and cast her powder into the hearth where the fire immediately turned green. She flicked the letter through, and everyone's head swiveled to look at the large hearth where the fire had suddenly turned green and a letter shot out.

Draco picked it up and snorted when he looked at what it said. He placed it against the stone to quickly jot something down on it with the quill he had ready.

When he finished, Draco grabbed some of the normal powder Snape kept on top of the floo. "Hermione's mini!" he called and threw the powder down. The fire roared green and he threw the paper into it.

On the other side of the room, the fire in Hermione's table-top floo turned green and the parchment shot out again. Hermione glanced at it and rolled her eyes, but smiled brilliantly.

Professor Flitwick started clapping enthusiastically. "Oh well done, Miss Granger!"

"Thank you! That concludes my demonstration. Please feel free to ask me anything pertaining to my project, or to come up and have a closer look!" Hermione said, and laughed when Flitwick bounded over.

Snape, too, sauntered over to have a better look while Dumbledore cancelled the dicto-quill charm.

"Can other objects go through it as well, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Professor. If it fits, it should."

"Professor Snape's classroom," Snape said to the mini as he tossed in some of her powder. The fire turned green and he bent as he stuck his arm almost to his elbow through. Everyone looked over to see Snape's hand waving out of his normal sized fireplace.

Withdrawing his arm, Snape nodded and said quietly, "Well done, Hermione. Well done."

**Author's note: I decided that I want to speed up her time at Hogwarts. I want the major developments to happen post-Hogwarts, as they grow. So the next couple chapters might seem like I'm rushing but bear with me, please.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER: SERIOUSLY. I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE TO SAY IT BY NOW. I'M STILL BORROWING CHARACTERS FROM J.K. ROWLING**

Hermione Granger loathed Valentine's Day. She hated the cliché decorations and the high pitched giggles that came from the girls in the tower. She hated the over exaggerations of love and the horrid amounts of pink and red. Really, it was all just bad.

Contrary to what everyone probably believed about her, Hermione did not hate Valentine's Day because she was single. She had no problems with that, in fact. She had known the male students that went to Hogwarts for seven years now and if they hadn't made an impression on her thus far, then she really couldn't bring herself to feel lonely just because they hadn't still. Plus, she would be leaving the country in some month's time, and would meet all new people.

No, she just hated that everyone thought there needed to be a special day to show their love. Call her old fashion, but Hermione believed you should love your significant other just as much the other three hundred sixty-four days a year as well. And it all seemed incredibly biased, really. Honestly, how many times do you see a man walking through a shop and say "Oh, honey, that giant pink stuffed animal would be the sweetest gift to get me for Valentine's Day!"

Exactly.

Luckily, ever since the Lockhart debacle, Dumbledore had not seen fit to create obnoxious amounts of Valentine's Day "joy" throughout the castle. True, some of the toast was heart shaped at breakfast, but nothing too extreme.

"Incoming!"

Hermione was roused from her musing when she heard Seamus call out. She looked up in time to see hundreds of owls streaming into the Great Hall carrying more than the normal amount of letters.

Harry wrinkled his nose as owl after owl dropped envelopes onto the table in front of him while Hermione rolled her eyes but looked amused and Ron tried to hide his envy.

"Seriously, mate, you never take advantage of your situation! Look at all those witches sending you valentines!" he said, as he reached for the three that a couple owls had dropped off to him. All three of them, Hermione noticed even from across the bench, were from Lavender.

"Not all witches mate," Seamus laughed as he picked up one of Harry's letters and showed the front to Ron. "This one is from a bloke named Ezra. And that one looks like it says John!"

Dean, Ron, and Seamus all roared with laughter as Harry's face turned red.

"That's right disgusting, that is," Ron laughed and threw the one labeled "John" back to Harry. He, in turn, had gone a little pale and started to make a pile out of the envelopes with somewhat shaky hands. Hermione started to help him, and lightly poked his side.

"Hey," she murmured, "are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, of course! It's just a lot of mail," Harry laughed, still trying to make a neat pile but failing. He finally gave up and started shoving them into his book bag. "I'm going to go get rid of these. I figure an _incedio_ at the table would be frowned upon." He smiled slightly and jumped up, hurrying out of the Hall.

She turned to glare at Ron. "What was that all about?"

"What?" Ron asked, wide-eyed. "What did I do?"

"You upset him!"

"Me? No, he was probably upset about all the poofers that sent him mail!"

"You're so moronic sometimes, Ronald!" Hermione snapped as she stood up from the table. Gathering her bag, she left the Hall to go find her best friend.

She finally located him sitting in the empty quidditch stands after twenty minutes of searching the grounds.

"Hey," she said quietly as she sat next to him, clearing some snow off the bench.

He started slightly, having been too caught up in his thoughts to notice her. "Hey."

Hermione stared silently at the pile of ash on the bench in front of them as Harry lit another envelope on fire on top of it. For a few minutes there was only silence as she watched Harry do it to five more.

"I don't think he meant anything horrible by it," Hermione finally said, still staring at the ash. "Ron doesn't really think things through before they come out. I doubt he meant to hurt you."

"Why would I be hurt?" he asked defensively.

Hermione finally looked at her friend, but he stubbornly refused to lift his eyes to meet hers. She laid her hand on one of his.

"Harry," she said gently, and he finally looked up and then down just as fast. "I love you. I love you like you were my brother, and as far as I'm concerned, you are. And I _know_ you, Harry. I know you like you're my brother. And as my brother, I want you to listen to me, Harry James Potter: I will _always_ love you. And that means that I will continue to love you no matter whom you love."

Harry's eyes shot up to hers quickly and he pulled his hand away.

"What the hell are you on about, Hermione?" he asked angrily.

"Harry-," she began before he cut her off.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong!"

"Harry, calm down! It's okay!"

"Shut up, Hermione! Just shut up. You have no idea what the hell you're even saying!"

"I just wanted to tell you-," she started again.

"Yeah, I know. That you _love_ me," he sneered, voice becoming louder as he stood up, towering over her. "That it's _okay_ no matter who I love. Do you really think it's _okay_ for the bloody Boy-Who-Lived to be _gay_?! No! So come down from that cloud that you're on where you think everyone is as accepting as you are and realize that this is real life!"

She continued to stare up at him as he started to pace back and forth in the stands.

"People don't want to put their faith in some gay teenager to save them from Voldemort, Hermione! My life is already bullocks, what with a megalomaniac on my arse constantly!" Harry whipped back around to stare at her, looking a bit maddening as he grasped his hair with both hands, eyes wild. "And Ron! You really think he would be so forgiving if he knew? Or the Weasley's? They're basically the only family I have left, aside from Remus! So don't give me that shit about how I can love whomever I choose BECAUSE I KNOW THAT I CAN'T!"

Silence stretched between them again as she stared up at Harry while he continued to breathe heavily. Soon, however, the fire seemed to leave his eyes and the startling green orbs glassed over with unshed tears. He sat down heavily on the bench and pushed his glasses up as he rubbed his eyes tiredly with his palms.

Hermione scooted over and put her arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

They sat that way together, both silently crying, and watched the snow fall for awhile.

XXXXX

"Miss Granger, your project is complete. May I ask why you feel the need to continue forcing your company on me?" Snape asked as he stepped back from the door to allow her to enter the potions lab.

"Hey Draco," she called, waving to the blonde that was standing over a cauldron, as she put her bag down at the table she now deemed hers. "I was wondering if I could utilize your lab, professor, and start making more of my floo powder. Since I have these mini floos, I might as well use them when I'm at Salem. But I'll need a lot more powder if I do that, and I may not have the resources there to make it. And definitely not as nice as your lab," she added overly sweet, smiling wider as she heard Draco snort.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Granger," Snape drawled, smirking nonetheless. "And I'm astonished that you would use me in such a way. I'm wounded. I really am."

He put a hand to his chest, raising an eyebrow dryly at her as he walked back towards the door that led to his classroom. "I fear you may be hanging around myself and Draco too much, Miss Granger. You're developing some almost Slytherin-like tendencies. By all means, feel free to pillage my supplies and wares." He turned with a flourish to go back to his rooms to grade.

A few minutes of silence went by while Hermione set up her supplies and Draco continued his potion. Eventually Hermione broke it.

"Have you heard from your father lately?"

He hesitated a moment before answering. "No. His position is precarious at the moment so he only sends word when he absolutely has to. But Professor Snape has assured me that he's alive and as well as can be expected."

Another silence stretched for a minute or two. "I'm sorry, Draco," she said quietly. She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, me too."

Clearing her throat, she said, "I was wondering if maybe you would want my other mini floo that I made."

"What?" She looked up to see him staring at her in surprise.

"I'm serious. I have two, and I don't need the other. Harry will be living at his house he inherited with Ron, so they will have fireplaces galore. But you and I won't have that luxury in our dorm rooms. So if you want the other one, it's yours. Besides, it might make you look better on your end of the spectrum with, well, _him_."

Draco thought it over before nodding. "Thank you, Hermione. I'd love it. And I think you're right about that as well."

"You're welcome," she replied, smiling.

After a few seconds Draco cleared his throat lightly. "So," he said, nonchalantly, "I hear Potter flies for the other team."

Hermione gasped and dropped her ladle onto the table with a clatter. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm not running around and telling everyone. I heard it from you two, actually," he said. She looked at him curiously and he elaborated. "Sometimes, more-so this year, I find that I have to be alone for a bit. One of my favorite haunts is the quidditch pitch when it's empty."

Hermione groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

Draco winced slightly in sympathy. "I'm sorry. But really, how have you not learned to put up charms by now?"

"I didn't even think of it," she groaned again, head still in her hands.

Draco snorted. "Obviously. But like I said, I haven't gone spreading it around. One, my future depends on him beating the Dark Lord as well, now, so I'm not about to maliciously make his life harder. Starting this year, of course," he added, smirking at her when he saw a smile around her hands.

"Plus," he hesitated and Hermione looked up at him. He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose and mumbled, "Plus, I know what it's like to have people you know or love turn on you when they find out your…preference in partners."

Hermione's eyes went wide as galleons as Draco purposely ignored her and went on about his potion as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't just stepped out of the proverbial closet to her.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she finally said. He nodded and continued chopping. "Who turned on you? Your father?"

Draco's hands paused, and then continued the chopping. "No. I never told him, although I believe he suspects. He wouldn't care as long as I'm discreet and I still produced and heir. The Malfoy name must live on, right?" His face twisted in a sneer, before his features softened slightly. "My mother knew, though. We were having tea one day last summer, just her and I, and out of nowhere she just asked me, nonchalantly as you please. I told her the truth, as I always have, and she just nodded and went back to her tea. She was fine with it. No, it was Pansy who wasn't. She was my best friend throughout school, and on summer break, so I felt I could confide in her. I was wrong. She completely went mad."

"At least she's kept your secret."

Draco barked out a humorless laugh. "Are you daft? Of course I wasn't going to let her leave with that information. I obliviated her. Just the one memory, don't worry. She has no idea now why I'm so distant. She thinks it's because of the Dark Lord and feels as if it's my ego. I'm prepared to let her believe that until her dying breath."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that with me."

Draco was silent for a few seconds. "I know."

XXX

Harry never showed up for dinner that night. In fact, he didn't show up for the majority of meals for the next week.

Hermione sat at dinner, eating as slow as she could, waiting for her best friend to arrive but to no avail. She worried about him, but also knew that he had his own ways of dealing with his issues.

"Stop worrying, Hermione," Ron said around a mouth full of treacle tart. She grimaced in disgust. "He's fine. You know how he's been this year, all edgy and what-not." He went back to a quidditch tactics conversation Neville and Seamus were having.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued eating her pudding, letting her mind wander. She couldn't wrap her mind around what she and Draco had discussed last week. There was no way she could believe that Draco Malfoy was gay.

It almost seemed unfair. Draco had been through so much and then having to deal with questioning a huge thing such as your sexuality on top of it, with no one to talk to, must be horrible. Harry was probably feeling the same, if not worse. She wished she could help them.

Glancing over to the Slytherin table, her eyes failed to seek out the blonde. Brows furrowed, she tried to think if she had seen him at all over the course of the day. It was a weekend, after all, so he could be anywhere.

Shrugging mentally, Hermione noticed Professor Snape getting up to leave through the teacher's exit and quickly packed up her bag to do the same. Hurrying out of the Hall, Hermione caught sight of a corner of black robe as it whipped around a corner.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione called, running around the corner to catch up and promptly running into the body of her Potions professor who had apparently stopped when he heard her call.

Steadying her with one hand, Snape arched an eyebrow down at her. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Sir, I was wondering if you would be able to sign off on witnessing my project. I almost have everything I need to send off to Salem, except for my recommendation letters and my project information. I have the Headmaster's signature as well as Professor Flitwick's, but I wanted to have all three of the qualified witnesses sign off."

Snape gave a heavy sigh. "Very well, Miss Granger. Follow me."

He led her to the dungeons, past his classroom and lab, to his private office. Taking a seat behind his desk, he indicated that she should sit as well, and then stretched out his hand.

Sitting, Hermione grabbed the large manila envelope that held her research, and quickly deactivated the wards on it while Snape looked on in amusement, before handing it over.

Snape sat back, thumbing through the documents leisurely, accounting for the smallest detail before finally setting it aside and pulling out a thick, blank sheet of professional looking parchment. He scribbled on it for a few moments, signed it, stamped it with a personal wax seal, and then touched his wand to it.

"Thank you so much, Professor Snape," Hermione said earnestly. She waited for him to put all the documents back into the envelope but he seemed to be pensively thinking while he stared intently at her. He apparently came to a decision, finally, when he tapped the top middle drawer of his desk with his wand. Reaching in, he pulled out another crisp sheet of parchment and slowly handed it over to Hermione.

"I believe this should be included as well," he said slowly.

Hermione looked down at the paper and her breath caught in her throat as her eyes welled up reading the heading of the parchment:

**_Letter of Recommendation _**

_From the desk of Potions Master Severus Snape:_

_ Let it be known that I give, of my own free will, recommendation to Miss Hermione Granger, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, to continue on at Salem University._

_ Miss Granger's achievements while at Hogwarts were not limited to those heard-of escapades with Harry Potter. Miss Granger applied herself fully into each class she took. Her seventh year project was inspiring, innovative, and showed remarkable growth for someone of her age._

_I believe that, with training, Miss Granger will become an asset in the field of Charms, and indeed, an asset to the Wizarding World. _

_ Severus Snape,_

_ Potions Master_

Hermione finally looked up as she finished reading to find Snape still staring at her.

"Thank you," she said in a half whisper, eyes glassy with tears. "Thank you so much, Professor."

He stood up and she followed suit, placing her belongings back in her bag. He surprised her by extending his hand across the desk.

Taking it in hers, she shook his hand, smiling broadly.

"You're welcome, Hermione."

**Author's note: In my last fic, Ron was dead but nice so I thought…what the hell…let's make him a complete ass this time around. Plus, I want to showcase a different side to Harry being gay than in my last one. My last story, everyone was pretty cool with it. But this time I wanted to inject some reality into the situation, and show a different side than I did previously. And really, I just love a gay Draco. It makes me feel better about writing him sassy.**

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: REALLY GUYS? IT STILL BELONGS TO JO.**

Harry finally showed up to breakfast the next day and acted like nothing was different. Hermione knew better than to push him, though. She just gave him a long look, willing her eyes to ask if he was okay, and he just nodded slightly and started eating.

"So," Harry said casually, "did you get all of your Salem information together?"

"Yes! I mailed it all out last night in fact! And Harry, guess what? Professor Snape wrote me a recommendation letter!"

Harry's eyes went wide behind his glasses and he broke out into the first smile she had seen in over a week. "That's brilliant! He never writes those. You must have really impressed him with your project."

"Apparently I did," she laughed. "I also got one from Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Dumbledore."

"That's great, Hermione. Congratulations," Harry said, still smiling.

"So where's your pet ferret?" Ron asked from next to her as he piled bacon onto his plate.

"Don't be so immature, Ron," she snapped. "We finished our projects so there's no reason for him to sit at our table. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be rude to him. He's going to be the only familiar face at Salem, so I'd rather stay on good terms."

"Whatever. He's still an arse," Ron said, cheeks bulging with food.

"He's not _that_ bad, Ron," Harry said before he seemed to catch himself.

"Not that bad? _Not that bad?_ Harry, this is _Draco Malfoy_ we're talking about. He's the spoiled brat of a Death Eater that has tried to make all of our lives hell since day one!" Ron sputtered indignantly. "How can you even be taking her side on this after everything he's done?"

"Because he was a child! We all were! God, Ron, open your bloody eyes sometime and take a look around you! Life isn't all quidditch and girls, mate. There's a war on, we're in the middle of said war, our best friend is leaving the country, and people are _dying_. Getting over some immature resentment over some names and attitudes seems pretty simple in the midst of it all!" Harry ranted, green eyes flashing with anger behind his glasses.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron said, glaring at his best friend, "what the hell happened to you?"

Harry stood and grabbed his bag. "It's called growing up, Ron. I suggest you join the movement one day soon." With that, he walked out of the Hall.

XXXXX

"Ah, Miss Granger. I see that even during your free periods I can't rid myself of you. How fortunate I feel that you will soon be across an entire ocean," Snape said when he saw Hermione outside his lab door later in the afternoon.

"Hello, Professor. I was just checking on my potion," Hermione said as she walked over to her table. "I'm surprised Draco isn't already here. He had said he wished to make some of his potion as well."

"Yes, I thought he would be as well, but I was pleasantly surprised when I realized I might have a whole period of quiet. Ah, well, one can still dream," Snape said from the table in front of her where he was methodically stirring some concoction.

"You wound me, sir," she replied dryly, smirking when he gave a snort. She loved seeing this side of him. He was a completely different person outside of class. Sure, he was still an ass, and prickly, and had a hell of an anger management issue, but he was also extremely witty and intelligent. Sometimes she had to stop herself from laughing in class when he would say something scathing to a fellow student because she was sure only she could appreciate the dryness behind it. He was utterly fantastic, really.

"Are you making more powder?" His question interrupted her musings and she hoped the steam hid her blush.

"Yes, sir. I figure why not stock up while I have the chance? When I leave, I don't know when I will be here next and you really do have the best lab. Of course, I still haven't been accepted to Salem yet, but I can hope that I will and they will have a decent lab."

"Miss Granger, you and I both know that you could get into almost any school you wish had you sent off an early application in your sixth year. Do have _some _form of pride in your work, will you?" he said whilst still staring into his cauldron.

"If you believe that making me faint over the surprise of hearing you compliment my intellect will get you privacy in your lab, you are mistaken sir," she quipped.

Snape snorted inelegantly. "If I have learned anything in the years I've taught you, it's that nothing would be so simple."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed, the sound of it bouncing off the walls of the lab. Snape even smiled, although he didn't look up.

"But, honestly, thank you Professor," she said, turning the heat up on her cauldron. All that was left was for the heat to burn to a certain temperature and then she could take it off and wait for it to turn to powder. "Sir, I actually had a question to ask of you as well."

Snape sighed heavily, but lifted his free hand and made a motion for her to continue. "By all means, Miss Granger, please ask more of me. You've only taken up my free time and used my supplies thus far."

"I was wondering whether I could bother you with letters while at Salem. Although my study is in Charms, I will still be taking Potions classes throughout my training, especially because Charmed potions are extremely interesting to me. So I had wondered if you would allow me to write to you if I had questions," she explained, ignoring his sarcasm and removing her cauldron from the burner.

"And why, pray tell, could you not ask your instructor?"

"My instructor is Professor Jakobe Milfred, and obviously I have already read up on him. He's extremely intelligent but, to be honest, he's not at your level. Frankly, from my research, very few Potion Masters or Mistresses are at your level."

"I've told you, flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Granger," he said, smirking.

"And I've spent enough time in the company of two Slytherins to know that's complete bollocks, sir," she shot back.

"I'll have none of your cheek here, Granger."

Smirking, Hermione started the tedious task of scraping the inside of her cauldron as the contents dried, dissolving into powder. She knew better by now to not pester him after asking him a question. He would answer when, and if, he wanted to.

A few minutes passed in silence while the pair worked on their respective potions before Snape finally lifted his head.

"I suppose you would send me correspondence even if I refused, so there's no point in my refusal. I'm not entirely versed in Charmed potions, but I have worked with enough to know my way around. I should be able to keep up with what you will ask. So go ahead and become my 'pen pal' if you like," he said dryly.

"I would love to be your pal, sir," she replied back, just as dry.

Professor Snape hid a small smile behind his curtain of hair.

XXXX

Too soon, much too soon, the cold weather of winter seemed to fly past spring and plunge into summer. The days got longer, and temperature got higher, and nerves of fifth and seventh years alike skyrocketed.

The time for the OWLS and NEWTS were closing in.

The letters from Salem came in, and to nobody's surprise, Hermione and Draco were accepted.

Hermione ran herself ragged trying to keep up with her study schedule which included time in the potions lab to prepare for the practical test. Potions wasn't something you could only learn from a book. Plus, if she was to be honest with herself, she wanted to spend more time with her surly professor. She never would have guessed that he would be one of her instructors she would miss the most when the time came to leave. That was the initial factor in her asking to write him. She only thought up with educational excuses after so she would have a legit reasoning behind her request.

Harry could often be seen studying on his downtime as well, although Hermione noticed it was mainly Defense texts he read from almost religiously. She felt for her scarred friend. She knew that he would rather be in auror training than school. Any dreams he may have had for his future were squashed because of Voldemort.

Even Ron was studying, although he often took many long breaks.

She cherished the time in the lab with Draco and Snape. And as rude as he was, she suspected he enjoyed it too.

She also scheduled in sessions with Professor Flitwick even though he insisted that she was more than ready. Draco normally joined her for these sessions, and together they practiced wand movements and spells until their wrists were aching and Flitwick would kick them out.

Finally, it was the end of the year and exams were upon them.

After Hermione had taken her Astronomy, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT it was time for Potions. Sitting down for the written, Hermione had a momentary panic attack as she read the first question. Her vision blurred and her quill-hand shook.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione closed her eyes. She knew that she knew the material backwards. Now was no time for panicking.

She had to do the same thing for her Charms NEWT as well. But after she had sufficiently calmed herself, she knew she had the test in the bag.

When it came to the practical portion of Charms, Hermione didn't feel the need to calm herself. She was in her element and she knew it.

When she walked out of her last NEWT practical, she felt a mixture of exhilaration and sadness. She headed to the tree Harry, Ron, and she had sat after the OWLs, where they had all agreed to meet.

She had just lied down to read when a shadow fell over her. She looked up into the grey eyes and smiled.

"So, how'd you do?"

"Great, of course," Draco said, snorting slightly. "No need to ask how you think you did. Since you haven't attempted to throw yourself into the lake or turn your wand on yourself, it only makes sense that you did well."

She laughed and patted the grass next to her, indicating he should sit down. She sat up as he did so.

After a few moments, Draco cleared his throat.

"Are you scared?"

Hermione didn't need to ask what he meant. "Terrified. I'm leaving my home, both the castle and the country. Hell, I'm leaving the bloody continent. I've come to realized just how happy I am that you'll be there, even if we didn't get along."

Draco nodded slightly. "I don't know what to do. I keep trying to picture it but I can't. I've never ventured into the muggle world. Ever. And I know Salem is a wizarding academy, but it's right in the middle of the muggle world. I don't know the first thing about that world."

"Are you going home for the next few weeks?"

Draco nodded. "I think so. I doubt my father will be there, but I have nowhere else to go. You?"

"I'm going to Harry's house. It's his first summer he doesn't need to return to his aunt and uncle's, and his house elf has been cleaning the place up. But the memories of Sirius still get him so he doesn't want to be alone, which works for me since I don't have a home anymore."

"I'm…more scared than I would like to admit."

Hermione slowly moved her hand to cover his still lying on the grass beside him. She felt him stiffen slightly, then relax.

"We'll figure it out together. I know enough about the muggle world, but nothing of American culture. We'll just adapt." She saw Draco nod again out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank Merlin that's over!" yelled a voice behind them. Turning, Hermione saw Ron and Harry making their way over. "What's the ferret doing here?"

Draco stiffened under her hand again and she squeezed before letting go. "Ron, seriously, shut up. He's here because I want him here. Either deal with that or go away."

"Seriously, Ron, just quit it," Harry said, and plopped down tiredly next to Draco. Ron just stood there and glared.

"Where's Ginny? I thought she was going to meet up too," Hermione asked.

"Yeah, where is the ginger? I haven't seen her hanging about as much this year," Draco added.

"Oh, you've just now noticed she's gone?" Ron sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"Ron, mate, what's your issue?" Harry asked.

"My issue? MY issue? I'm not the one with issues this year, Harry! You two are the one hanging around ferret-face over here! I've been trying to enjoy my last year here, and you're walking around like you're so much better than all of us!"

"Ron! That's not true! How could you think that?" Hermione asked, scandalized. Harry had gone very still next to Draco.

"Don't even get me started on you, Hermione! Not with you cozying up to Malfoy over there. And running away to the States! No matter what danger you've been told you're in, you're still running away! Some Gryffindor! If you weren't a muggle-born I would think you belonged in Slytherin!" Ron shouted, his ears red.

Harry finally jumped up and got in Ron's face.

"What the hell is your deal mate? I told you, schoolyard grudges mean NOTHING anymore! You've been an utter prat this entire year! Leave Draco alone. Leave Hermione alone. And if you can't grow up, leave me the hell alone. School is over, Ron. Done. And now we're expected to go find out our own paths."

"Oh, DRACO is it now? Isn't that cute? You both make me sick."

"What does any of this have to do with your sister not being here?" Draco calmly asked. He was the only person who still looked relaxed.

"She hasn't been around because of him!" Ron yelled, pointing at Harry.

Everyone paused and looked at Ron curiously.

"What does that even mean, Weasel? From what I've seen, Harry hasn't done anything to harm your sister," Draco drawled.

"He's been ignoring her whilst in his annoying angst moods, that's what! And to see that he'd rather be in _your_ company than hers really hurt her!"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Draco snapped. "It's not like she has some claim on him. You don't see Hermione getting ass hurt because Harry happens to be stressed about having the weight of the world's survival on his shoulders. Tell her to grow up."

"Shut up about my sister, ferret! You know nothing! You think that just because Hermione is naïve enough to trust you that I'm going accept you too? I don't trust you! Hell, I bet this is all some shit plan your dad concocted to earn more respect with You-Know-Who. He probably even whores out your mum to gain a leg up!"

The blood drained from Draco's face at these words and he jumped up, thoughts of hexes pushed aside in favor of his fists. Harry jumped between them, however, and struggled to hold Draco back.

"Don't, Draco. He's not worth it, and you know it. Just stop," Harry said softly, still struggling with the blonde before turning to face Ron. "Lay off of him, Ron. That was a shit thing to say. Just leave Draco be!"

"Oh look, you came to your boyfriend's defense," Ron said, laughing at his own joke. Then he noticed Harry tense and Draco pause. "Oh my God…that's it, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione said before Harry could answer. She also stepped between the pair and Ron. "Now you're just spouting nonsense."

"Oh shut up, Hermione. I don't know why I didn't see it before! You're a fag! Of course!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Weasel. Just because Potter decided to defend a fellow human doesn't automatically mean I'm dating him!"

Harry stepped up to Ron, a determined look in his eyes and a forced calmness to his person. Finally, he said softly, "Well, congratulations Ron. You guessed it. I'm gay. What are you going to do about it?"

"You're actually serious right now? _Gay?_ You're sick, Potter. And with _him?_" Ron spat.

"Leave Draco out of this. I never said he was gay. Just me."

"What about Ginny, Harry? And my family? I know you don't have one of your own, so maybe you don't know what disappointment feels like!"

Harry paled, but when he spoke his voice had a hard angry tone that sent shivers up Hermione's spine. "Don't throw them in my face, Ron. Ever. Your family _has_ been like a family to me! But I didn't know that my happiness was bought with empty promises!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron yelled. "What was empty about it? Everyone has known since the beginning that you would end up with Ginny! But now you're a poofer!"

"I've always been a poofer, Ron! This isn't something I just decided to try on for a bit to see if I like it! And if I had known that my love for your family was being bought with the expectation that I'd marry your sister, I would never have said hello to you on the Hogwarts Express! When have I _ever_ shown interest in Ginny? And why would I want to be with someone who idolizes me?! She's just as bad as the swarms of fans out there! How many times have you all heard me saying that I hate it? So _why_ would I marry someone knowing that's how my life would be? She still acts like that shy first year that sent that bloody valentine to me!" Harry paused and took a deep breath, visibly trying to calm himself. "I never even entertained the idea of marrying her, Ron. Ever. And I didn't realize that my supposed surrogate family was only there for me under that condition."

Ron's face and ears were red, a telltale Weasley sign for extreme anger. "Well, if you wanted the world to leave you alone, this will be it. No one will want to be 'saved' by some faggot."

"Ron, you'd actually do that?" Hermione asked softly. "Even if you're angry, you'd forget all the years of friendship and turn everyone against him just out of spite? Think of all the people counting on him. If you go getting more people to rally against him because of something as stupid as your own homophobia, think how detrimental that could be to the war effort."

"So you expect me to stay friends with him? Sorry but I can't agree with what he's doing. It's disgusting."

"No, that's fine. But don't spread it around, that's all. When you get to training, avoid him. Stay with your family, or maybe in the auror dorms instead of Grimmauld Place. That's all," Hermione said.

"And," Harry chimed in, "when this is all over you can tell everyone you want to. Alive or dead."

Ron stood thinking it over. Finally, he spat, "Fine. I'll keep it to myself until this whole thing is over, because my family is at the center of this war. But, when the whole of the wizarding world is throwing themselves at your feet in thanks and admiration, I'll take joy in bringing you down."

"I look forward to it."

"Why, Mr. Weasley, who knew you had such under-handed tendencies," Snape drawled from their side, having crept up mid-argument when he saw them all in fighting stance.

"Maybe it's from _this_ prat spending so much time with us, I'm starting to act like everyone from _your_ house," Ron sneered.

Raising an eyebrow, Snape curled his lip in disdain. "Tread carefully, Mr. Weasley."

"You're not my professor anymore, Snape! So shove off."

"Let's see…that will be fifty points for threatening a fellow student, fifty points for your cheek, and one hundred points for that last remark. I may not have classes with you any longer, boy, but until you leave this property I am still in charge of you. Pity. It looks like it could've been a seven-year winning streak for Gryffindor house in house points for the first time in history. I will be sure to let your house know that it was you who felt it didn't matter, however. Enjoy your day." With that, Snape nodded to Hermione, Draco, and even Harry before walking elegantly away from an open mouthed Ron.

**Author's note: Yes, I realize that I REALLY sped up in this chapter, but I ****_did_**** warn you lot. I want to get them away from Hogwarts. I had thoughts of scrapping this entire story and starting them out when they were older and away from school, but the premise I had typed up in my notes for this story didn't work that way. So, I decided to remove them as fast as possible. **

**Sorry if you got whiplash.**

**I'm sorry this is taking forever to update. I'm barely on the middle of chapter 7. **

**I also went back to a couple previous chapters and added XXXX's to where the line breaks showed in my Word document but not on here. Looks much better.**

**As always, thank you for reading and, if you so feel like it, reviewing.**

**Ta.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS STILL DON'T BELONG TO ME.**

_Hermione,_

_Well, this week seems endless. I'm not sure if I'll survive until Salem, I'm so bored. My father is off working, so I rarely have company. I admit to being a bit scared in this house alone with only elves now that Mother is gone. I still feel her here, though, but it only makes it worse. How are things at the Potter house?_

_By the way, I'm using an owl so I can conserve my powder for my floo you gave me. I fear if I use that then I will run out because I will send endless messages out, being as bored as I am._

_-D_

XXX

_Draco, _

_I understand how you feel about your mum, even though I'm not at my house. I have all of my things that were salvaged from the fire, and I was able to save a lot of my parent's cherished possessions, but I have them wrapped up and put away. I can't handle any of them without feeling guilty that I'm the reason they died._

_Things here are okay. Harry doesn't start training for another two weeks, so it's just been us learning to live on our own. Harry got a letter from Mrs. Weasley two days ago basically telling him that although she loves him, she's disappointed in the "life choices" he's making and that, for his own good, they're severing ties so he can realize the error of his ways. He took that hard, understandably. Should've known Ron couldn't keep his mouth shut to his family. At least he hasn't spread it around farther._

_Things any better there now?_

_-H_

XXX

_H,_

_No. I don't know the last time I was THIS bored. I've started brushing up on my spell work, of course, trying to get ready for Salem. I must have read every spell in this book! I feel like a male version of you!_

_I don't know what to do with myself._

_Tell Potter that he's better off. He doesn't need that, especially now. _

_-D_

XXX

_Draco,_

_Sorry it took over a week to write. Things have been busy. Harry just started training and I help him study the test portions he needs to know about the law when he gets home._

_Harry just nodded and said thanks (regarding your Weasley comment)._

_And I'm going to take that comment about reading as a compliment._

_Why don't you come here? I could use the company._

_-H_

XXXX

_H,_

_I don't think Potter wants me at his house. And I wouldn't want to intrude on your special…uh…bonding time, or whatever is going on._

XXX

_Draco,_

_Get your arse down here, its fine. Hermione needs the company. She's driving me crazy._

_-Harry_

_As rude as that was, it's true. Come over, Draco. Plus, it will look good for you. Harry says for me to stop writing this letter because he's just going to floo you. Maybe I'll send this first…_

_-Hermione_

XXXX

Draco had just finished reading the letter that had popped out of his portable floo when he heard Harry's voice calling from the living room.

"Malfoy, you prat, I know you can hear me. Come over here," Harry yelled.

"Keep your knickers on, Potter. I'm coming. Come on through, that looks uncomfortable. I need to get my things."

Harry stepped through the fire the rest of the way and saw Draco disappear around a corner. Following, he went up the stairs and stepped into Draco's room, which was probably the size of the Dursely's whole upstairs.

"So," Harry said, looking around, "this is where the magic happens, huh?"

"Well, yeah. And the rest of the house," Draco said, looking at him confusedly while charming all of his books to pack.

"Muggle saying. It was a joke."

"Muggles have an odd sense of humor."

"Look, Draco," Harry began again, before hesitating. Draco looked at him again when he heard Harry use his first name. "I never got to thank you, and I think a part of me didn't want to thank you because that would be acknowledging it. But, thank you for talking to me that week."

Draco didn't need to ask which week he meant. He remembered going to find Potter after the conversation with Hermione about him being gay. Draco spent the rest of the week talking to him about what Pansy had done when she learned about his truth, to what many in the wizarding world felt towards homosexuality.

He just nodded at Harry.

"No problem…Harry. I remember going through it alone, and it was no fun. At least you have Hermione by your side. Sorry your ginger friend and his family are a bunch of arses."

Harry started laughing softly. "Yeah, I am too. I got a letter from Fred and George, though. They apologized for how their family is acting. Said it was more of Molly being upset she wouldn't have the Boy-Who-Lived as a son-in-law that got her the most upset. So at least I still have them."

"Well, they always did seem to stand apart from the rest of their clan," Draco said, now directing his wand at his clothes, which began folding themselves and zooming into his trunk.

"Yeah, they always were the odd ones out. I actually spoke to them before I spoke to Ron that first day. They saw me struggling to get my trunk on the train and offered to carry it for me, then introduced themselves. And they gave me their Marauder's Map my third year so I could get into Hogsmeade."

"I remember that, because you threw mud at me and I got scared thinking I saw a random floating head."

"Then you ran back to tell Snape," Harry added, smiling.

"And you still managed to get out of that one," Draco finished, smirking.

"Naturally. But I love that map. It conveniently came in handy at the end of the year when we realized Wormtail was still alive."

"What does that map actually show?" Draco asked, sitting on his trunk to force it to close.

"It's a map of Hogwarts labeled with a dot for every person there, even if they were in disguise. I would be able to see if Filch or Snape was coming and switch hallways. And it showed Wormtail as Peter Pettigrew even as an animagus, and Moody as Barty Crouch, Jr.," Harry explained, coming over to sit next to Draco to help.

"Wait," Draco said, pausing in his bouncing to close the lid. "So the Weasley twins had this map for years, and used it all the time?"

"Yes?" Harry said slowly, trying to understand Draco's look.

"So, they see a man named Peter sleeping in the same bed as their kid brother for three years and never say anything? No wonder they don't care you're gay!"

Harry almost fell off the trunk from laughing so hard.

XXXX

The next couple weeks flew by with Draco at Grimmauld Place.

During the day, when Harry was at training, Hermione and Draco would study up on new charms and practice them. During the evening, they would either help quiz Harry or just hang out, attempting to get to know one another better.

No Weasley ever came to visit.

According to Harry, Ron had made it perfectly clear to everyone at training that they had grown apart and were no longer friends. He made sure all knew not to associate the two together.

Harry acted as if he didn't mind, but Hermione could see the pain in his eyes. Ron was his very first friend, and after everything they had been through together, it was hard to wrap his mind around Ron rejecting him because of who he was.

"I mean, we took on a mountain troll together!" Harry yelled one night in one of his rages. Sometimes, when he was especially tired or dipped into the firewhiskey, Harry would start on about Ron or the Weasleys (barring the twins). Sometimes he was depressed, and sometimes he was angry. This night seemed like an angry night.

"I know Harry," Hermione said wearily.

"We faced down a three headed dog together! We even got through a few of those damned Sorcerer's Stone tasks together until he was knocked out!"

"Incidentally, if the stone was to be protected, how come Dumbledore even _put_ ways to get to it?" Draco said offhandedly to Hermione. "It seems like he should've just protected it and left it at that."

"Because Dumbledore is an ass," Hermione said, smiling when Draco choked on his butterbeer.

"He braved the Chamber of Secrets with me! I saved his sister!" Harry, unaware of their talking, continued to pace. "He even took polyjuice with me so we could trick Draco!"

"Wait, what?" Draco asked.

"Second year. They thought you were the Heir of Slytherin and they took the potion to turn into Crabbe and Goyle to trick you into admitting it," Hermione explained. Draco glared at the pacing man.

"Asshat," Draco mumbled.

"Does it make you feel better knowing it went wrong for me and I became a cat/human hybrid?"

"Immensely, thank you."

"Then…well…he didn't do much in third year. And fourth year he turned on me. But then he followed me to the Ministry fifth year! I mean, that _has_ to count for something, right?" Harry nearly yelled, whipping around to face Hermione with unshed tears. "How can he forget all of that?"

Hermione stood up. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is my fault. I had to go and ruin everything. I always kill whatever I touch! I'm like a disease!" he yelled. "Everyone I love dies and everything I touch is destroyed! And now I've lost _another_ family because I'm so disgusting!"

Immediately, Draco's arms were around Harry. Everyone froze for a second, not sure what had just happened or why, but then Harry started to shake slightly with sobs and he relaxed onto Draco.

Hermione wiped her face clean of tears and walked upstairs to her room. She may be Harry's best friend, but at this moment, Draco could help more.

XXX

From then, a pattern began where Harry and Draco would steal away to a more secluded area of the house and talk. Hermione wasn't offended because she knew there were areas where her advice wouldn't be welcome, as hard as that was for her to swallow. She was actually very happy to see Harry look almost back to normal when he would emerge from his "sessions" with Draco. He needed all the friends he could get.

Soon enough, however, the leaves started to turn and the temperature started to dip. The closer it got to the date where Hermione and Draco would be leaving for America to figure out orientation and living arrangements, the more agitated everyone seemed.

For Draco and Hermione, it was nerves. Draco was nervous being so far from his comfort zone and Hermione…well, Hermione always got nervous before a new school term.

On Harry's part, it seemed he was having issues dealing with being left alone. Even all those years left in a cupboard or ignored by his relatives, he had never really lived on his own, nor spent any large length of time on his own. Coupled with the depression from losing the Weasleys, the stress from work, and knowledge of the war happening outside his door, as well as living alone in Sirius' old house, Harry was on edge.

Hermione told him to floo her letters every day, and if he ever wanted to talk face to face, to just floo her a time and she would go use one of the main fire places. Draco added to that and said he could do the same to him, since there were things blokes just wanted to talk to other blokes about. And let's face it; it would make him look even better in the eyes of the Dark Lord. But he assured them that the main reason was to help Harry. Maybe.

Harry, of course, assured them he would be fine. But as the date of their departure grew closer, Harry became reclusive, often retreating to Sirius' old bedroom or staying out later than normal. His behavior so mocked that of his late godfather's from their fifth year that Hermione grew more worried than she already was. She had no idea how to help him, however, and had her own problems to deal with.

Where was she going to live?

She had gotten a full scholarship to Salem, whilst Draco had scraped a partial. He was particularly sore about that, but conceded that she had definitely earned it during her stay at Hogwarts. She knew that, as her schooling was paid for, she could use her savings to live in the dorms. She _had_ wanted to meet new people after all.

Another part of her mind berated her for not asking Draco to bunk up and rent a house or apartment. She had grown to actually like the blonde and knew she would miss not being around him, even if they did have the same classes. And she knew how hard it would be for Draco by himself.

In the end, Draco was the one who approached her about it.

"Let's move in together," Draco said one morning over breakfast. "Hear me out. I understand that you were excited to meet new people and everything but I'm scared to death and you know it. I won't admit it outside of this house, but there it is. I've already been looking at apartments near the campus, as well as small houses. Or, cottages, I suppose. Two bedroom ones."

"How far from campus, Draco? I don't want to live that far."

"Hermione, you're a witch. You can apparate," Harry drawled from behind _The Quibbler, _in between bites of his cereal while Draco snickered.

"Plus, all the ones I've looked at are very close. They have them close _for_ students," Draco continued, looking at her with an open expression she rarely saw.

Finally, she threw her hands in the air. "Fine!" she said, exasperated. But inside, she breathed a sigh of relief. And she knew that Draco saw through her too.

"Great," Harry groused. "Yippee."

"Harry, you're welcome to visit any time you would like to. You know that," Hermione told him, placing her hand on his. He shook it off.

"I've got to go to work," he said, standing up and striding out the back door. A second later, they heard the pop of his apparation.

Hermione put her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do for him," she mumbled.

"Nothing. Let him get over it. Not your problem," Draco told her flippantly, biting into some toast and grabbing Harry's discarded paper.

But Hermione saw the tension lines on his face and how his eyes didn't actually read anything on the paper in front of him.

Too bad he didn't know how to follow his own advice.

XXXX

_Professor Snape,_

_Hello pen pal. How is your summer faring? I'm really only adding the small talk because I know you hate it so. _

_I actually had a question._

_I'm supposed to be choosing my classes right now. I'm staring at the lists as I write. I really became fascinated with the idea of charmed potions. And I know from reading the synopsis of the core required classes, I will be taking that in one of my more advanced lessons that we will cover charmed potions. But then I saw a whole Charmed Potions class I could choose for an elective! _

_Reading more into it the pamphlet, Salem allows for students to declare a minor. If I chose to minor in Potions, then my electives would be Potions. Most students don't opt for that because so many want to get their Mastery in a specific subject and don't want to be sidetracked, especially because the art of potion-making is so precise and complicated. It is definitely one of the harder Masteries to achieve, I'm told. (How you obtained it so young astounds me). _

_But, well…this is _me_ we're talking about._

_So, I suppose my question is do you believe it is worth it? Should I keep my major in Charms and fill my electives with a jumble of classes? Or should I attempt to minor in Potions?_

_I'm so confused. And I know that I only asked if I could write to you with academic inquiries, and I'm technically not breaking that, but I also know that this wasn't what you had in mind._

_But I have no one else. And you're by far one of the most level-headed and logical people I know, aside from maybe Professor McGonagall. But she, as well as Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore, would only write back showering me with praise and other empty words. Whereas you will tell me what you think, even if it's harsh. I can count on you not to sugarcoat things._

_Thank you, and sorry for the length of this letter. I do tend to ramble, don't I?_

_-Hermione_

_P.S. - I decided I will send this by owl rather than my mini floo simply because you're not expecting this letter, and I don't want it sailing out of your fireplace whilst you're out and risk it being left unnoticed. But you may send it through mine if you wish. I built a special tray on the bottom of my mini to catch letters if I'm out._

XXXX

_Ms. Granger,_

_As much as I hoped I would be able to make it through the summer without being burdened with a missive from you, I knew I would not be so lucky._

_My summer is eventless, per usual._

_Don't you have a best friend to talk about these issues with instead of bothering your old professor? Or Draco, since I have heard he has been staying with you both and he will be attending your school?_

_But, alas, life has had it out for me my whole life it seems. Why would I ever assume I could get through one peaceful summer?_

_I didn't go to college to get my Mastery in Potions. I instead opted for apprenticeship. I had thought of college, but other circumstances had me staying. Do not take that to mean it was any less difficult. I lost many hours of sleep, and galleons, and clothes (exploding potions are costly and destructive) obtaining my Mastery. My professor had me copying potion lines hundreds of times in lieu of writing essays like you no doubt will. But it was no less effective. _

_I also think knowing other subjects whilst orienting yourself around a specific one can help broaden a person, instead of focusing solely on one. Take Professor Dumbledore, for example. He is qualified to teach more than just Transfiguration. I, as you are aware, am also qualified to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as Potions. That may not be the best example, but there you go._

_That being said, however, I believe that you _should_ minor in Potions. I think that knowing you as a student, you will be able to cope with the course load and still excel._

_Please take a moment to deflate your head._

_You are already fairly well rounded in other subjects, but have a notable flair for Charms. There is nothing wrong with choosing another subject to excel in as well. And because Charms is such a flexible subject, you can choose virtually any minor and be able to mesh them. And, after your final project, I believe that you would do well specializing with charmed potions._

_On a side note, Professor McGonagall was most envious to see that I received a letter from you but she did not. It was the highlight of my morning. I believe I should probably thank you for that._

_But I won't._

_-Professor S. Snape_

XXX

_Professor Snape,_

_Oh Professor, I can't tell you how much I've missed your acidic sarcasm dripping from every word you say. _

_But thank you. I knew that you would be straight with me. _

_As for Draco, he's too busy worrying about what he wants to pursue to be able to deal with the burden of my choices. He would probably benefit from some advice, but I don't believe it is easy contacting his father at the moment. _

_And as for Harry, well…he wouldn't be much help. Honestly, I'm worried about him, Professor. I know you don't care, so feel free to skip this part. But he's going through a lot of issues. I believe you heard some of what happened that day with Ron, but I'm not sure if you know what prompted most of the yelling. Let's just say it was something major for Harry. And now he's just horrible. He's depressed and angry and bitter. He goes to training everyday like he's supposed to, but when he's off he just falls apart. And as the date for Draco and me to leave draws closer, he gets worse. I don't want to leave him alone. I'm scared of what he might do. I don't know if he would turn his wand on himself, but he could drink himself to death. He could stop taking care of himself. _

_Even Draco is worried, which makes it seem more real._

_I don't know how to help him, Professor. I've never felt so helpless in my life._

_-Hermione_

XXX

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Hello, Professor! I'm so sorry for not writing you sooner! How are things at Hogwarts going? Enjoying your summer?_

_You must be curious to why I wrote to Professor Snape, but it was only a school question. I had wanted to ask his opinion on some Potions classes. I figured if I wrote you, then you would have just told me to ask him. _

_Things are busy here, as imagined, what with Harry training and Draco and I getting ready to leave._

_I'm so excited! And so nervous!_

_Please give my love to Professor Dumbledore and the others!_

_-Hermione_

_P.S.- To send this to my mini floo, just say "Hermione's mini" and toss it in your floo._

XXXX

_Miss Granger,_

_You are correct to be worried for Potter. What you're describing is extremely troublesome. Please suggest that he write to the Headmaster. He would know what to say better than I could, not that my advice would be welcome._

_And I know that Potter is gay. I was disillusioned as I walked up that day. I saw Potter jump up and get into the face of Weasley, and as I arrived I heard the Weasley boy insult Draco's mother. I heard what happened next._

_Trust me when I say that it is even more of a reason to go to the Headmaster. _

_And it isn't "acidic sarcasm." It's wit._

_When do you leave?_

_- S. Snape_

XXX

_Hermione,_

_Please, call me Minerva. _

_How is Potter doing? I hear rumours from the Ministry that Weasley and he are no longer associating with one another. Is there any truth to this? If so, it will be very lonely for him with you gone. I must remember to write to him periodically to check up. I do tend to worry for him, with no family to go to._

_And I'm so excited to send this to your miniature floo for the first time! This will definitely save our poor owls when you're in the states. _

_Things here are running smoothly, being that it is summer. But we're approaching the end and September 1__st__ always seems to come faster as the years go on._

_Have you found a place to live? Or will you be staying in the dorm rooms? _

_We are all very proud of you, my dear. Never forget that._

_-Minerva McGonagall_

XXX

_Professor Snape,_

_I'm leaving in a week with Draco for freshman orientation and to finalize everything with the new apartment we're getting. We'll be gone for about a week or so, and then we're back here until term starts in August! _

_Call it what you will, Professor, but you come off more acidic than witty most of the times. Although I do remember times in class where I had to stop myself from laughing or chortling at something witty you said. _

_I tried suggesting to Harry that he should owl the Headmaster but he turned it down immediately. He also insisted that nothing was wrong with him._

_I'm scared, Professor._

_With the Weasley family turning on him except for the twins, he will have no one. I'm going to write to Fred and George and ask them if they could check up on Harry once in awhile. I would ask that they not be obvious in why they are there, but we Gryffindors are not exactly known for our discretion._

_I will most likely be sending you a copy of my schedule when I get it so you can see my Potions classes. I will value your input on them._

_Stay safe._

_-Hermione_

_P.S. - You know, Minerva has extended me the right to call her by her first name._

XXXX

_Miss Granger,_

_I wasn't aware that you would be "bunking up" with Draco Malfoy. How fun that sounds. It is only with great discipline and strength that I am holding myself in my chair instead of bursting with excitement and longing to join your new sorority._

_No doubt I will weep from envy knowing I will be missing the late night bean fests and painting of one another's toes. _

_Please feel free to share with Mr. Malfoy all I have just said._

_No, Gryffindors are most definitely not known for discretion but having the Weasley twins step might help. It's a start at least. With your permission, I will pass along what you have told me (sans Potter's sexual orientation) to the Headmaster. He will then most likely wait an appropriate length of time before contacting Potter "out of the blue" to check on his "favourite pupil."_

_I can hardly wait for your schedule. If I continue to attempt to hold back my excitement I get from your letters, I may develop an ulcer._

_…I shall try, Miss Granger. I promise nothing more. Staying safe in these times is not an easy feat._

_But you do the same._

_-S. Snape_

_P.S. - Not on your life._

***Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update. I used to be ahead but now I'm barely keeping up. I thought ending it at this point was good enough. If I didn't, I would've kept going for another few pages jut writing letters back and forth lol. And I couldn't bear to let the twins be dragged down to the attitudes of the rest of the Weasley clan. I love them too much. Next up, apartment buying, Draco and Hermione's first look at the U.S., and other fun goodies.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. I just take the characters and make them dance.**

"Step over here to your left, please!"

Hermione took a moment to orient herself after landing in a room, holding the broken teacup that has just been a portkey, before moving over to the left with Draco.

"American accents are so odd," Draco mumbled as they headed out of the portkey room.

Hermione laughed. "Better get used to it."

"So, where do we go from here?"

"We're supposed to be meeting the woman at the apartments in about a half hour. I wanted to give us time to get here and maybe eat before meeting. Plus, it gives us time to figure out where we're going," Hermione said, nose stuck in a map. "She said she has a special apparation room for potential tenants to use."

"Let's just go get it over with now. I want to look around Boston," Draco said, steering her towards the exit. "How far is it from Boston to Salem anyway?"

"Not too far, according to this map. It's maybe a little over a half an hour in a car? For us, no time at all though, obviously, if we apparate. There are also some apartments in Salem we can look at. They'll be closer and more secluded," Hermione said. "It depends on what you're looking for. Boston has more to do, but Salem is quieter."

"Seclusion is usually good for our types. It's so odd that they just mix muggles and wizards here!"

"America is more cluttered, I think, so it's hard to really separate everyone for very long. Massachusetts isn't very large, so it was probably hard enough to stick a huge academy in here. But from what I've read, Salem has a fairly large wizarding population, mainly due to the school. There's also 'Wizarding Markets', apparently, which I'm assuming are like Diagon Alley," Hermione explained, still reading the map and information pamphlet.

"I'm already thinking living in Salem will be easier," Draco said, looking a paler than usual. He paused near the exit. "Are you ready for this?"

Hermione finally looked up. "Not at all," she laughed. "Let's go."

She pushed open the door and they both stepped onto the streets of Boston. Draco looked around, definitely paler than normal now. "Yes, I'm definitely thinking seclusion is best."

Hermione just laughed and led the way down the street.

XXXXX

A little over an hour later, Hermione and Draco were walking around a townhouse in Salem. The apartment in Boston had been too closed in for Draco's taste. She had to remind him that he was used to having a bedroom the size of a house, so he would have to learn to settle. But even Hermione had to admit that the apartment didn't live up to what she was looking for.

This townhouse, though, was beautiful. It was perfect to her. It was two stories, with the ground floor being the living area, kitchen, and dining area. It also had a little half bathroom for guests. Up the stairs was a bedroom on the left and then one on the right, each with an individual bathroom.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to see Draco poking the microwave buttons with his wand. Luckily, the woman showing them the house was a squib so she wasn't worried about her walking in and seeing.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, hands clasped in front of her and practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Draco looked away from his assessment of the microwave to glance at her. "Obviously you love it."

"Well, yes. But we're going to be living _together_, so if you don't like it, then we can keep looking."

"No, I like it. It's much better than that last place. This is almost like a house, so it's nice. Fairly roomy. And I like the layout of the bedrooms."

"Me too. So should we tell her we're interested? And get your head out of there."

Draco pulled his head out of the appliance and scowled. "I wasn't going to start it. I was just looking. And yes, let's go talk to her."

XXXX

"Here in Salem, we take academics very seriously. There is not an abundance of wizarding universities, as most of you found out when researching. This is mainly because seldom do witches or wizards decide to pursue their studies after finishing their seven years of required schooling. Most either go into jobs in your respective ministries or go into an apprenticeship," explained Terri Jackson, the Dean of Salem. "So when students such as yourselves actually decide that you would like to continue going to school, we want to offer you the best. It will not be easy, but it will be rewarding."

Hermione was perched on the edge of her seat during orientation, excited but nervous, wanting to absorb all the information she could.

Draco, by comparison, was sprawled out lazily in his chair next to her, looking as if he would rather be anywhere but inside the giant auditorium.

"You may see and interact with many muggles during your schooling here because our cover is a small muggle college. There are not as many wide open spots to hide a school out here on the east coast, so we blend. When muggles see our university, they only see the front building, which belongs to the muggles. All of our buildings behind it are masked with repelling charms."

Hermione scribbled down notes furiously whilst Draco looked amused at her antics. She thought everything was relevant for notes.

"During your stay, it is important to concentrate on your studies, obviously, especially for those with a major and a minor. However, we also urge you to get involved with the clubs on campus. Your time at University should be a pleasant one filled with new opportunities. We have everything from your standard Potions and other Academic clubs to art clubs. We recently had students form our first LGBT group, which stands for lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgendered."

Here, many of the wizards and witches snorted or laughed. The Dean glared at the audience until they were silent.

"I should also inform you all that bullying and violence is not welcome on this campus. The only fighting that shall occur will be the trained events or the Defense classes. If you attack another student outside of those reasons, and if it is for something as petty and stupid as a hate crime against their race, gender, religion, or sexuality, then you will be brought straight to me and I will throw you out. Remember, you are paying us to come here. We are not obligated to allow your entrance."

Draco felt a twinge of happiness at her words and defense of the gay club. It looked like America had people just as backward as England did. Maybe the Wizarding population in itself was still backward. He wondered if muggles were any better, then shook his head to stop himself. This was no time to be thinking about muggles.

He had to remember that he wasn't just here for school and to have fun. It was easy to forget things like the war and the Dark Lord when he was so far from home, but he knew he had to stay focused. The only reason he was at this particular school was because of the witch next to him.

He knew that the Dark Lord didn't really care about Hermione. She wasn't very pretty. She wasn't essential or important to the war. Nothing she did really did anything to tip the scales either way.

She just had the misfortune of being best friend to Potter. And now that the Weasel had left his side, no doubt the Dark Lord had heard, and he would want to destroy any happiness that Potter had left that much more. That meant destroying Hermione.

Draco was there under orders from the Dark Lord to spy and get information against Potter. He was there under orders from Dumbledore to keep them both safe.

He was there under orders from his father to survive.

He tuned back in to the lecture in time to hear Dean Jackson finish out her speech with, "We all welcome you to Salem with open arms. Even without Divination, I have a feeling that these next few years will be extremely interesting."

Draco just nodded agreement whilst everyone around him clapped and cheered.

XXXXXX

A few days later, Draco and Hermione landed back in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, after apparating from the Ministry where they had rode their portkey to.

"Whew!" Draco said, falling into the nearest chair and laying his head down on the table.

"Harry! Are you in? We're home!" Hermione yelled, sending their bags flying to their rooms with a flick of her wand.

Not hearing a reply, Hermione shrugged and walked up to her room where she found a few letters waiting for her in her tray.

Grabbing them up, they were revealed to have come from Professors McGonagall, Snape, and (most confusingly) Dumbledore.

_Hermione,_

_ You should be at orientation this week, I believe, yes? Do let me know how it went!_

_ Did you and Mr. Malfoy find a flat to rent? I must say, I'm still in shock from when you revealed who your flatmate would be. However, I understand how any familiar face would be welcome in a strange new area._

_ I can't wait to hear how you like the campus._

_ Please give Mr. Potter (and Mr. Malfoy) a hello from me. Especially Mr. Potter; he hasn't returned my owl._

_ I do worry about him._

_-Minerva_

XXX

_Minerva,_

_ Yes, we just got back in maybe ten minutes ago! I loved the campus. It was beautiful, and I know in the middle of fall the colors will be gorgeous. _

_ And yes, we found a lovely flat. It's a two-story, with both rooms being on the top floor but separate. It's perfect. Draco is actually much easier to get along with now that we're out of Hogwarts. And even he's feeling the fear and pressure that moving is bringing on. We're not about to declare our love for one another (poor Lucius Malfoy would keel over) or anything, but we definitely get on._

_ Harry is…going through a rough time at the moment. He hasn't written to anyone that I know of. I will most definitely pass on your greeting._

_-Hermione_

XXX

_Miss Granger,_

_ How was your orientation? I do hope you were able to contain yourself when you went on the tour and saw the library._

_ Please attempt to not disgrace the name of Hogwarts by piddling on the floors in your excitement over new reading material, or whatever it is that you may do._

_ Did you find a place to stay with Mr. Malfoy? I believe you mentioned something about a flat?_

_The Headmaster inquired about Mr. Potter earlier and asked how to contact you through your new floo. I trust you don't mind that I shared with him how, but even if you do mind it hardly matters since I have already talked to him. I did, however, want to give you some warning if you were confused about a letter from him._

_I also explained that your reply would most likely pop out of his fireplace, so he should be expecting that as well._

_The gist, Miss Granger, is this: I trust you had fun, and hope you kept as safe as a person can during these troubling times. _

_Good luck in school._

_- S. Snape_

XXX

_Professor Snape,_

_ I do believe that aside from my recommendation letter, that was the nicest you have ever spoken to me._

_ A girl could get used to it._

_ I have just written Minerva with the details of the new townhouse and school, and we both know that she will be sharing it all later, so I will let you hear it from her rather than have to hear a repeated version. But yes, I loved the school. And yes, we found a place to live. And I definitely had fun._

_ Speaking of safe, I trust that you still have all of your limbs? I hate thinking of you in danger. I hate thinking of any of the people I care about in danger. Hopefully, soon, there will come time when I won't have to worry so forcefully._

_ I do have a letter from Professor Dumbledore. I was just about to read it when I decided to reply to you first. Thank you for the heads up. And obviously I don't mind if he knows how to get a hold of me. I trust your judgment where that information is concerned. _

_-Hermione_

XXXXX

_Miss Granger,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well. And I wish I would say I was writing for a nice chat, but alas, child, that is not the case. Life is seldom so simple anymore._

_ I wanted to enquire about Harry. Severus related to me that he had words with Mr. Weasley, and shared with me some of what you both had been discussing concerning him. I wrote to Harry over a week ago, but have yet to get a reply. _

_ I know you can't force him to reply, but do try to talk to him. I will, of course, continue sending letters whether he replies or not._

_ When you reply, you can send it via floo to Headmaster Dumbledore's Study. That will go into my personal chambers._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

XXXXX

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_ I do try talking to him. Every day that I see him, I talk to him. _

_ Thank you for your concern and help. _

_-Hermione_

XXXXX

Hermione shook her head slightly as she sent both letters through to the recipients. She appreciated the Headmaster's concern, but felt a little irked at the hinted assumption that she hadn't tried to talk to Harry.

As the new school term approached every day, Hermione grew more and more worried for her best friend.

Caught up in her troubled thoughts, Hermione started when her small floo turned green and a letter fell into her tray. She recognized the familiar spiky scrawl on the front that belonged to her former Potions Master. Honestly, after all the essays of hers he had defaced in that handwriting, she would be very slow indeed to not recognize who it was.

There was a bang and then she heard, "Hermione! Are you back?"

"Yeah, Harry! I'm coming down!"

Grabbing the letter, she stuffed it in her pocket and flew down the stairs and into the waiting arms of her best friend.

"I see you kept yourself alive, Potter," she heard Draco say from the steps behind her in his lazy drawl, but she could hear the smile as well.

Harry just squeezed her harder and looked at him as well as he could over her bushy hair.

"Yeah, I'm all in one piece. So how did you like it there?"

"Oh Harry, it was beautiful! You're going to need to visit sometime!"

Harry led her into the kitchen where he started making tea.

"I…don't think that would be smart, Hermione," Draco said, following them both in.

"Why?" Hermione squawked as Draco noticed Harry tense.

"Listen, Granger," he started, falling back into calling her by her surname. "The whole point of Dumbledore sending us both off to a different _continent_ is for safety. _And_," he raised his voice over Hermione's attempt to interrupt, "the only reason anyone believes you're in danger is because you're _his_ friend!"

"Hey! Hermione is in danger probably because Voldemort knows how important she is to the war effort!" Harry shot back.

"Oh please, Potter. Hermione may be important to you, but compared to the _war effort?_ Come on. She's not that important. She's smart, yes. And she's a muggleborn, which they hate, yes. But she doesn't hold some magic key or force to helping end the war. Now, if she worked with a team to try and find a way to _stop_ the Dark Lord, she would be important. But, as far as _he_ is concerned, she's nothing more than an irksome mudblood (sorry!) that is best friends of the man he's trying to kill. And by now he knows that Weasley is no longer in your posse so she is your only real friend! I know she is important to you, but for him, she's just another way to hurt you. And he's keeping tabs on you, believe me. And if, on a holiday, you're not to be seen, where do you think he will expect you to be?"

Harry slammed Draco's tea down on the table in front of him, sloshing most of the contents out, before gently handing a cup to Hermione.

Draco closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I know you think I'm being an arse, but you have to trust me on this. He will come for you, and he will find you. The only reason anyone believes that her and I are somewhat safe over there is because the Dark Lord doesn't wish to waste man power continent hopping. He also believes that by having her so far away, and in the company of _me_, no less, that it will weaken you. If he really believed her to be so important, then he wouldn't care if she hid in South America. He would find her. But you…you're Harry Potter. If you went over to Salem, he would see that as a beautiful opportunity. He would be able to kill Hermione, kill you, and introduce himself to the States with a bang."

With that, Draco turned on his heel and walked away.

Harry sat down at the table next to Hermione and thunked his head onto the wood.

Sighing, Hermione started to rub his back.

"He's right, isn't he?" she heard him mumble into the table.

"Unfortunately."

"I hate when he's right."

Hermione just kept rubbing circles onto his back and sipping her tea.

"I'm really going to miss you, Hermione."

"Oh, you'll be fine. Turn this place into a bachelor pad. It will be disgusting," she laughed. Harry stayed silent.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone," he said, still talking to the table.

Hermione paused for a second before continuing rubbing his back. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked down at her troubled best friend.

"Survive, Harry. That's what you'll do. You're going to survive."

The two friends sat that way for a long time, both hoping they could believe her words.

**Author's note:**

**Wow. I'm sorry it's taken so long. I wish I could blame it on life, but really it was just writer's block. **

**Please don't give up on me.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: The characters still don't belong to me. You should know this by now.**

_Miss Granger,_

_I had (foolishly) thought that when Mr. Potter finally left this institution, that would be the last I would need to hear about him, aside from the obvious. Seems I was mistaken._

_The Headmaster is worried about Mr. Potter, but only brings it up in private quarters. Minerva is worried for the Boy Wonder, and brings it up at every meal. Then I think that perhaps in my quarters I can escape, only to read letters from you describing your worry for him._

_I'm almost desperate enough to call on him myself to find out the problem, simply to shut everyone up._

_Is there any change?_

_S. Snape_

XXXX

_Professor,_

_I love how I have to read through an entire letter of acerbic "wit" to get to the genuine concern you so try to hide. _

_Unfortunately, the only change Harry is showing is to become more reclusive than before. When Draco and I returned a couple weeks ago, Draco said some stuff that was true, but still made Harry depressed. Since then, Harry has been keeping to himself and shrinking further away._

_I think he's trying to prepare himself for when we leave, which is sad but also probably good in a way._

_I'm still terrified to leave him, but I also feel selfish because part of me wants to ignore it. I mean, I have my own life to deal with, right? I'm leaving in less than a week to a new CONTINENT and I'm going to need to worry about myself._

_Does that sound horrible?_

_I'm so nervous. I know that I had little way of a decision on where I was going for school but I feel as if maybe I still made a wrong choice._

_Something Draco said (when Harry got upset) kind of got to me. And it struck home harder than I thought it would because it was also something along the lines that you and Ron had said._

_I feel like I'm running. I feel as if I'm not important and that's why it's so easy for me to pick up and leave. Some Gryffindor, right?_

_Sorry for dumping this onto your lap. If you like, I can fill my letters with sweet nothings and pleasantries so that your time in your quarters is more relaxing._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.- Sorry this is so late._

XXXXX

_Miss Granger,_

_If you start filling your letters with useless pleasantries and unfeeling sweet nothings, I will be forced to send you a curse on the next missive and then stop all contact. And I do not mind the hour. Rarely am I sleeping at the normal time as others._

_It is not selfish at all. There comes a time when you have to fend for yourself. Mr. Potter will need to learn that lesson as well. Checking in on him is different than completely abandoning him. Remember that, Miss Granger._

_And…if whatever I may have said made you doubt yourself to this extreme, then ignore what I said. I'm used to most students doing that. I may have taken my frustrations out on you because you were the nearest person. I was not pleased upon hearing from the beginning about the plans the Dark Lord had for you, or when Lucius decided to go to the Headmaster. And when you informed me that you would be sent to the States, which surely meant that Draco would be as well, it may have upset me. I am used to protecting my charges, and it is what I promised all those years ago. But I felt a sudden rush of helplessness when you told me about Salem, knowing that you both would be far beyond my reach._

_Foolish tripe, I know, but perhaps I am falling into maudlin ways in my old age. I blame Dumbledore completely, of course._

_Do not doubt you are where you belong. If you had followed Weasley and Potter into Auror training, it would have been a waste, indeed. You may have gotten yourself killed and a mind like yours is better used for thinking up the unthinkable. You are exactly where you should be. If not for the war or being the best friend of a boy pinpointed for death, you would still be getting ready for University, would you not? Perhaps not as far, but still going to school._

_You will do well, Hermione._

_-Severus Snape_

XXXXXX

Hermione stared at the letter that had just come out of her mini floo, focusing in on the end. She enjoyed the way her first name looked in his writing, which was unexpected. And there was an ink blot next to his first name which indicated that he had sat there and hesitated before signing it thus.

She didn't know what to do with it.

On the one hand, she wanted to write back asking if it was an invitation to use his first name, but something told her that was the sort of brash Gryffindor behavior he despised. A person like he would more likely want her to ignore it completely. So should she use his name anyway, not mention his use of it, and hope for the best? The worst he could tell her was to stop immediately and she would be embarrassed.

XXXXXX

_Severus,_

_I understand about being awake at odd hours, albeit not for the same reasons as you're used to it, I'm sure. Mine stems from constant late hours spent studying or reading. It has gotten me into the habit of being up long hours and being able to function on little sleep. It's a practice practice that may help me whilst at Salem, though._

_And who said my sweet nothings would be unfeeling? I could charm the pants off of you._

_Thank you for your clarifying words, and I know you hate when people try to thank you, but suck it up, mister. You really did help. I feel much better now about leaving, and not nearly as guilty. If it weren't for the fact that I burn all the letters I get, I would want to keep that one just to read when I'm feeling down over there. But I feel like the safety of you, as well as my other correspondents who may send delicate information, are more important than my ego. I know that I could charm it to be unreadable, but I would rather not take the chance with something so important._

_I still can't believe I will be leaving soon. Draco is becoming jittery, and almost acting as rude as he used to be. Nerves attack everyone in different ways, I suppose. He's also worried about his father, I know, even if he doesn't say anything. And he has a right to, of course. He could get word any day that his father has fallen, and it could be that it happened months ago. It's a horrible feeling, being concerned for those you care about because of this war. I know the feeling all too well, even if it isn't my parents I'm concerned for. It's the same fear that attacks me when I think of Harry. And it's the same fear that attacks me when I worry for you. (Again, I know you don't like hearing that someone worries for you, but suck it up.)_

_And you're not old. You know better than I do about the wizarding world and how age affects everyone. You're not even close to a mid-life crisis yet! You're still so young. Although I suppose being surrounded by hundreds of school children from eleven to seventeen or eighteen may make you feel old, or being closer in age to the students than to your fellow professors could do it. _

_That probably didn't help much, did it?_

_-Hermione_

XXXXX

Severus sat chuckling at Hermione's letter, rereading the part on his age. She was certainly feisty, and had no qualms about stepping toe to toe with him, at least over paper and many miles away.

He was glad she didn't mention his usage of his first name, and rather liked how she made the first letter 'S' in his first name when she wrote it. He supposed that if Minerva had already given her leave to use her name, it meant the other professors would soon follow suit when Hermione finally wrote them. He may as well bow to it now.

She was no longer his student, after all.

He carefully placed her letter in the bottom drawer of his desk, the one charmed with enough curses to keep anyone except maybe Dumbledore out. And even then, the old man might break a sweat.

And the Dark Lord, of course, could probably get into it, but he didn't expect to see him coming through the fireplace any time soon.

XXXXX

_Hermione, (_he only hesitated slightly before penning her name)

_No, bringing up the gap in my age compared to the students and other professors most certainly did not help. If that is your attempt at a sweet nothing, you leave much to be desired. My pants are still uncharmed. _

_I appreciate you disposing of the letters as you do. I had hoped that I could entrust you with what little information I put in them, but it is nice to be reassured anyway. _

_What Draco is going through is definitely hard, and I feel for the boy. He must suffer because of his father's sins, however hard his father is trying to make up for them now. Everything he is doing is to protect Draco, and to eventually save himself. Brave he may be, but Slytherin to the core._

_You should save your worries for someone who needs or deserves them, foolish woman. I am neither. But Mr. Potter seems to be. I hear he has yet to return any letters. It will not be a pretty thing if the Headmaster feels it necessary to pay him a visit._

_-Severus_

XXXXX

_Severus,_

_I fell asleep last night before you wrote back, but thank you for giving me my first laugh of the day. I shall endeavor to think of better sweet nothings to charm you._

_Lucius is…definitely a Slytherin, but he's also a father who loves his son very much. At least he has seen some sort of error and is trying to make life better for Draco. So, whether I like the man or not, I have to respect that._

_And I shall worry about you every minute of every day until this damned war is over and that horrible Thing-Who-Likes-To-Masquerade-As-A-Man is dead and gone. You can't stop my worry, so just deal with it. I'm sure others are worried for your safety, so just ignore me like you do them._

_I almost wish Professor Dumbledore would come pay him a visit. Almost. Not enough to owl him and request it though. His last letter rubbed me the wrong way, even though I know I took it harder than it was meant._

_-Hermione_

XXXX

_Hermione,_

_ Yes, yes, Lucius is being quite valiant at the moment. Hoorah for him. _

_ What is it that the Headmaster said that made you so upset? Forgive me for prying, and you are more welcome to not tell me, as it is none of my business. However, it seems odd that the Headmaster could say something to you that would cause that reaction. I admit, my curiosity mainly stems from amusement. It is refreshing having someone else that finds what he says annoying when he thinks he has said nothing wrong._

_ Only four more days until you leave, I believe. Feeling any better about it?_

_ -Severus_

_P.S.- Bossing me around does not constitute as a sweet nothing. I'm starting to think you don't know what it actually means to charm someone. Ironic for a person majoring in Charms, is it not?_

XXXX

_Severus, _

_ I feel like I should reiterate that you are also being quite valiant, and have been for much longer, but I know that you will simply roll your eyes. Or reply with something biting. So I will refrain, as long as you know that I believe you are extremely brave. _

_ The Headmaster told me I should try to talk to Harry. It just pissed me off that he would assume I don't try to talk to him multiple times a day. He's my best friend._

_ I'm feeling nervous. Thanks for bringing it up._

_ -Hermione_

_ P.S.- Did you just make a joke? I may faint._

XXXX

_Hermione,_

_ You're correct: I violently rolled my eyes. Moving on._

_ Albus can be an arse and not know it. He meant well, but for someone so incredibly intelligent, he can be extremely thick._

_ Three days now. And yes, I waited an entire day to reply just so I could remind you that you're one day closer._

_ And yes, even bats can make jokes._

_-Severus_

XXXX

_Severus, _

_Violently rolled them? That doesn't sound pleasant at all. You should probably avoid doing that._

_I agree on your statement concerning the Headmaster. Moving on. (_Snape noticed the period was dotted extra thick, as if she stabbed the paper.)

_Thank you for not forgetting my nerves. It's not as if they're shot or anything._

_I never likened you to a bat, even if the other students did. I understand how your cloak billows and may remind them of the creature, but really, I've always found bats to be quite awkward and loud. You are anything but. _

_You're more like a panther. The all black is a dead giveaway, but more than that, it's the grace in which you move. You have an almost feline quality to you, how you can pad around the halls so silently, and sneak up on your prey. Or students. They're interchangeable for you. Even when you do potions or wand work, you have an amazing sort of grace in how you carry yourself, and it's as beautiful as it is intimidating. You're as agile agile as you are dangerous._

_-Hermione_

XXXX

_Hermione, _

_Have you been drinking?_

_-Severus_

XXXX

_Severus,_

_No. Shut up and take the compliment._

_-Hermione_

XXXXX

_Hermione,_

_You can't tell me to shut up after you compliment me. It's bad form. And is comparing me to an animal a compliment? You really don't know much about sweet nothings, do you?_

_-Severus_

_P.S.- ….thank you._

XXXX

_My dearest Severus,_

_How I long to see you and your beauty once more. I miss your grace and your undeniable wit. I count the days 'til I see you once again._

_Forever yours,_

_Hermione Granger _

XXXX

_HERMIONE GRANGER,_

_….Stop it. I didn't know if I should vomit or laugh. Seeing how I do neither on a normal basis, I decided to burn the letter, which gave me the twisted satisfaction I'm used to._

_-Severus_

XXX

_Severus,_

_At least I still brought you satisfaction, in the end._

_-Hermione_

XXXX

_Hermione,_

_Two days._

_-Severus_

XXXXX

_Severus,_

_Bastard._

_-Hermione_

XXXX

_Hermione,_

_I'll have you know that my parents were married when I was conceived. _

_This time, I did not intentionally wait to write you back but I had some matters to take care of concerning my side job. And now, as I sit here writing, I realize how late it is and that it is your last night in London for a very long time. And although I know that with the help of your ingenious floos you can still write just as quickly as now, actually knowing you will be so far is actually more difficult than I thought it would be._

_Maudlin I tell you._

_If I don't hear back from you tonight, for surely you're celebrating and it is quite late, I want to say good luck._

_-Severus_

XXXX

_Severus,_

_Have you been the one drinking this time?_

_It is quite late, but I can't sleep. Nerves, I suppose. Harry, Draco, and I did have a small celebration earlier, but I could see how hard it was for Harry to keep it together so about an hour ago we all silently decided it was the end of the party. They both went to bed, and now I'm wrapped up in my blanket at my desk in my room. It's, surprise surprise, located near the library. The boys both chose rooms on an above floor, and I love the quiet._

_I think I may like you maudlin._

_And before you ask, yes, I am drinking. But I would say that sober._

_-Hermione_

_P.S.- I didn't want to completely gloss over your mention of your side job, but I also didn't know what to say. Although I will tell you the amount of relief I feel every time there's a new letter from you, because it means that even as demanding as your other job is, you're still alive._

XXXXX

_Hermione,_

_I may be indulging on some fine whiskey. It's a wonderful year. Albus gave it to me as a gift about seven years prior. I never drink enough to completely lose my senses, though. As you can imagine, someone with _any_ of my jobs would not benefit from being inebriated._

_I would tell you to save your relief as with your worry, but I know you would only ignore it. So instead, for tonight, I'm going to accept your relief and worry, and hold on to them. Blame the whiskey and the old age._

_And before I drag myself to bed and completely sober up, I would like to say something else:_

_I'm proud of you, Hermione Granger. You continuously prove everyone around you wrong. You're going to do well at Salem, and in a few years when you finish, you're going to become an excellent Charms Mistress. If you're unlucky enough, you may even come here to teach when Filius eventually retires._

_Please take care of yourself. The Headmaster would have you believe that you and Draco should watch out for one another, but Draco is his own man. You are your priority. And no matter what Albus says, there is nowhere too far for the Dark Lord's minions to go._

_I find myself extremely relieved now, and happy, that you will be so far, away from the front lines. But be careful, Hermione._

_Please._

_Good luck at Salem._

_-Severus_

XXXXX

**Author's note:**

**Quick chapter, I know. But it just seemed right to have a chapter of just exchanges between them.**

**I promise I will touch on the night in more depth. But for now, I thought this was simple and perfect.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me, reading, and reviewing.**_arHafedfawsef_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it. Still not mine.**

"You have your schedule?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Good. And you have all of your bags? Money that you have already exchanged?"

"Yes, Harry. Yes. I have everything I need."

Harry stood in the waiting lobby for portkey transport with Hermione and Draco, fists on his hips and biting his lip. He looked around, focusing on Hermione and then Draco, before hanging his head.

Hermione put her hand on his tense bicep and squeezed. Her heart broke for him, and she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Harry Potter, listen to me. I want you to write to me. If you have a good day, write to me. If you have a complete shit day, write to me," Hermione pleaded.

"Or to me, Harry. You know I love to hear you bitch," Draco added, his sarcastic tone not enough to mask the honest concern and affection in his eyes. "We both have these marvelous objects called floos, I believe you've heard of them? You have one as well. Use it. You will be our only real contact anyway, seeing how my father can't exactly write to me all the time. And Severus writes in riddles. We need you as much as you need us."

Harry just nodded.

An attendant stood up and amplified her voice, saying, "The portkey for the states will be leaving in exactly three minutes!"

Hermione brought a few fingers under Harry's chin and convinced him to look up at her.

"I love you, Harry Potter. And I'll be home for the hols before you know it."

Harry just nodded some more, and then cleared his throat.

"I'm going to miss you, Hermione."

"Less than two minutes! Less than two minutes, please! Make your way over here, if you would!"

Harry's eyes went wide and he gripped Hermione's biceps, shaking her slightly.

"Be safe, Hermione. Please. For once, for me, ignore all Gryffindor instincts and _stay safe_," harry said, still shaking her lightly.

"Okay, Harry. I will. No playing the hero for me. But the same goes for you, yeah? Stick to your training and don't go gallivanting off on your own."

Harry seemed to relax minutely and let her arms go.

"Okay. I love you, Hermione. Good luck and have fun."

"One minute!"

"Bye Harry! Come on, Draco!" Hermione called, rushing over to the designated spot, and looking back to where the blonde still stood next to Harry. They seemed to be saying a few words softly and surprised Hermione when Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug. She saw him whisper in Harry's ear as they hugged and turned away slightly to give them as much privacy as the public space could allow, knowing that neither man would appreciate gawking at their touching moment.

Finally, Draco ran over and took his spot.

Hermione looked back at Harry and waved, her finger touching the old coffee can.

"Be careful, please!" Harry shouted once more.

"Harry, I'm going to be fine. I won't be alone," she called back, laughing, before the portkey tugged her and the group away.

"But I will be," he whispered, and stood staring at the empty spot where his last friend in the world just stood.

XXXXX

"Oh my god, I'm exhausted!" Hermione complained, throwing herself backwards onto her bed. Draco stood leaning on her door frame looking tired enough to drop.

Hermione and Draco had been in the States for two weeks, and just completed their first week of school.

Draco walked over and flopped himself rather inelegantly onto the bed next to her, face down. He mumbled into the comforter.

"Sorry, what?" she laughed.

Groaning, Draco rolled over.

"I said, have you heard from Harry?"

Hermione sobered up and shook her head.

"I wrote to him three times already, and I've yet to get a reply. I have half a mind to go back just to kick him. But I know he's probably just wallowing. He did this the summer after Sirius died. He ignored all letters for months."

They lay in silence for a minute before Draco spoke again.

"We should go out tonight."

"What?" Hermione said, laughing again.

"I'm serious. I heard about some great little clubs if we go into town. Muggle, obviously, but still dance-worthy, from what I hear."

Hermione just kept laughing. The idea of going clubbing with Draco Malfoy to muggle bars was so outrageous that she couldn't stop laughing.

"When you're finished doing a hyena impression, I'm serious. Come on, Granger. We deserve this after how crazy it's been."

"Okay, okay. You've convinced me. Let me finish writing my two letters I put off and then I'll get dressed."

When Draco wandered out of her room, Hermione grabbed up a pen and paper (oh how she'd missed these!) and sat at her desk.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER,_

_ YOU REPLY TO MY LETTER BY TONIGHT OR I SWEAR ON MY PARENTS' GRAVES THAT I WILL FIND A WAY BACK TO YOU AND KICK YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE ARSE! _

_ WHEN I GET HOME TONIGHT I EXPECT TO SEE A DELIGHTFUL REPLY TELLING ME OF YOUR LAST TWO WEEKS._

_ OR ELSE._

_ -Hermione_

XXXXXX

_Severus,_

_ Well, my first week at Salem is over. Things here are insane, of course. The first week we arrived we had to decorate the flat (which was surprisingly much more difficult than it should have been. Draco is so picky!) and learn our surroundings. _

_ Then we started our classes. It's insane! Good thing that almost everyone from my year at Hogwarts didn't continue on at Uni, because they bitched enough when you assigned them a three-foot essay. Already this week, I have one that's equal to a seven-foot essay, and that's the shortest I'll get for the semester! It's so crazy._

_ But it's me, so you know that deep down I love it._

_ Harry hasn't answered me, but I just sent him a threatening letter so that should hopefully change soon. _

_ How about you? How are classes? _

_ I miss you all terribly._

_ I have to stop writing now; Draco is yelling at me to hurry. He wants to go out dancing at a muggle club tonight._

_ Merlin save me._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione tapped the letter meant for Harry with her wand, making it turn the tell-tale red of a howler, before sending it through her floo right after the one bound for Snape.

Getting up to rummage in her closet, Hermione decided that she really didn't have dancing clothes. Having never needed them in the past, Hermione had not ever gone shopping for fun garments.

Looking in the mirror, she scrutinized her appearance. Still fairly flat on top, she had long ago lost any hope of developing the ample chests that men seemed drawn to. She was thin, but not with the allure of curves. And she never had figured out how to tame her hair. Normally, it was pulled back into a bun or elastic. But at least her teeth were nice.

Rolling her eyes, she turned away from the mirror and grabbed up a simple black dress that fell to just above her knees.

Was she a witch or not?

With a wicked grin, Hermione picked up her wand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Merlin, Hermione! How long does it take for you to get ready?" Draco yelled, sprawled across the couch in comfortable black slacks and a deep green button up shirt.

"What do you think?" she asked, coming down the stairs.

His head popped up over the couch to take in his roommate.

"Nice. Where'd you pick that number up?"

"It's modified with a lot of spells. Here's to hoping I'm at good at charms as I think I am," she laughed. "If I can't make an outfit hold for a night, I have no business majoring in the subject."

"Very true," he agreed, watching her apply some quick eyeliner in the reflection of the microwave.

Hermione had completely redesigned the plain black dress to flatter her a bit better. It was now a chic looking strapless sweetheart bustier dress that stopped near the bottom of her thighs. The waist cinched in, and then fell in ruffles to the end. It was simple, but more beautiful because of it. She paired the dress with some nice strappy heels (complete with cushioning charms, of course) and gave up with her hair and had just thrown it up. They messy appearance of it almost looked good with the dress.

At least, that's what she was telling herself.

"Want me to add some fortifying charms on top of yours to seal them in?" Draco offered, standing up and running his wand down his clothes, smoothing the wrinkles.

"No, thank you. Although, keep an eye on me in case you see trouble with them. Then you have my permission to step in and help. But this is a good experiment," she said, stowing her wand in the hidden zip-up pocket she had added to the side of the dress. "And look at you. Very nice. The men will swarm."

"Cheers. That's the idea. We could always look for a man for you. We have separate rooms for a reason, you know," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione laughed and grabbed her clutch. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass. I'm going to concentrate on not looking like a complete idiot out there on the floor. Did you look up clubs?"

"Yeah, and the guy at school told me where most people apparate to. We'll pop up right down the street."

Less than ten minutes later, Hermione stood looking up at the sign to her very first club, even if it was a gay club.

"The Machine?" she laughed.

"Yeah. But I hear great things about them," Draco said, looking almost as nervous.

Grabbing his hand, (he was getting better at not flinching when she touched him), she dragged him to the door and paid the cover charge for them both.

She saw the man behind the counter give Draco the once over and stifled a laugh when she realized he was oblivious. He was busy staring around in awe to notice anyone checking him out. The cashier seemed a bit disappointed, but stamped their hands and waved them forward.

"He was totally checking you out, and you didn't even notice!" Hermione laughed, leading him to the bar.

"What? Who?"

"The man that was stamping our hands."

Draco looked back at the man, then to Hermione to check if she was joking, then smiled. It was his cocky smile, but softened a bit.

"Let's get this going!" he yelled, and brought out his wallet.

XXXXX

Hermione groaned and threw her covers over her head. Why did the sun have to find its way into every crack? What she wouldn't give for some Instant Darkness Powder. And why did the bird chirps seem magnified? This must be hell.

She finally forced herself to sit up, if only to find her wand and shut the birds up once and for all. Moving caused her stomach to lurch, though, so she slowly lay back down and started scooting herself to the edge of her bed.

Finally making it, she started the process of sitting up, but slowly. She caught sight of her clock and groaned again. She couldn't remember ever sleeping in until noon in her life.

She made it into a sitting position and looked around, proud of herself for making it this far. Looking down, she saw she had apparently shimmied out of her dress and into one of her old t-shirts she liked to sleep in, at least.

Convincing herself that she had to get up eventually, Hermione was distracted by something shining in her eye. Looking for the offensive object, she saw what looked to be a glass vial in her inbox next to her small floo.

Walking seemed to be a Herculean effort that she wasn't willing to tackle today, so she slid down onto the floor and crawled over. Reaching up, she grabbed everything in the tray and propped herself up next to her desk.

There were two letters, and two small glass bottles attached to the letter addressed with a familiar spiky scrawl.

_Hermione_

_ Classes are the same. I have the usual crop of students who have no respect for Potions, and not enough students who do._

_ I bet Mr. Potter is trembling with fear over your letter._

_ Minerva speaks of how much she misses you often, so write the woman, for Merlin's sake. _

_ Draco wants to go…dancing? I don't believe even Merlin can help you with that one. Good luck._

_ I am glad to hear you are enjoying your classes. Try not to overwhelm yourself._

_-Severus_

_ P.S.- If my guess is correct, you both probably have massive hangovers right now. Whilst I should let you suffer, I suppose I can remember being young._

_ Here are two Hangover cures, one for each of you. Do yourselves a favor and learn to make them._

XXXXXX

Hermione uncorked one of the vials and drained its contents in record time. Leaning her head back against her desk, she closed her eyes and waited for the potion to kick in. Already she could feel her headache start to fade, although she knew it wouldn't fully leave until she hydrated again.

While she waited for her body to feel up to getting off the floor, she opened the other letter, which she was happy to see was from Harry.

_Hermione,_

_ I highly doubt the howler was necessary. _

_ I'm sorry I haven't written to you Hermione. Seriously, I am. I know that you needed to go, but I'm just so angry. I'm angry that Ron abandoned me. I'm angry that my best friend was forced to go to uni in a different continent. I'm angry that I'm supposed to be some hero when I don't even know how to take care of myself. _

_ Anyway, I hope you and Draco are doing well. How are classes?_

_All my love, even if I don't show it,_

_Harry_

XXXXX

Hermione ached to see her best friend again. She was happy he wrote back to her, but crushed by his words.

Finally feeling like she wouldn't decorate her floor with the contents of her stomach, Hermione go up to bring the second hangover cure to Draco, who she assumed was just as bad off as she was.

Opening her door, she heard groaning coming from his room and smiled evilly, feeling better knowing that she wasn't the only one hungover.

His door was slightly ajar, so Hermione briskly knocked before pushing it open.

"Draco, Severus sent us some _oh God!_ Sorry!"

Hermione turned and slammed the door behind her before sprinting down the stairs.

She had definitely not expected to see the back of some man's head bobbing on Draco's crotch, with Draco's hand fisted in his hair. And although the naked man's head blocked all incriminating parts of Draco's anatomy, Hermione had a good idea what had been happening.

She heard footsteps thumping quickly down the stairs so she busied herself making a pot of tea.

She heard the front door slam and then Draco rounded the corner and they both stared at each other before simultaneously breaking into laughter.

"Oh my God, Draco, I'm so sorry," Hermione laughed. "I really am. I heard you groaning and I assumed you had a hangover like I did. Although, to be fair, your door wasn't properly shut, you know."

Draco had sat himself down on a stool at the bar and laid his head down, forehead first, on the cold surface. His arms were crossed over the top of his head and he was still laughing.

"It's fine. I should have warded the door, but I don't even remember coming home last night," he said. "And I do have a bloody terrible hangover. I think the adrenaline from you walking in was the only thing that propelled me downstairs. I had only woken up about ten minutes before you walked in."

"Here, this will set you right. It's a gift from our esteemed former Potions Master. Where is your guest, anyway?" she said, setting the second potion bottle in front of her roommate and laughing some more as she got mugs out.

Draco grimaced at the taste, but drank down the potion almost as quickly as she had.

"He left as soon as we got down the stairs. I don't even know his name," he said, groaning again. "I think it starts with a 'D' though. Dylan? Daniel? It's something to that effect."

"Muggle?"

"Well, he didn't apparate out like a wizard would have, so there's a possibility. Merlin, been in the states for two weeks and I've already succumbed to savagery. Sleeping with muggles, I tell you."

She brandished her stirring spoon at him with a stern look. "Any more talk like that around me and you can bloody well make your own tea." She set the teapot down in front of him with a bit more force than necessary.

Draco actually had the decency to look abashed and quickly nodded before grabbing for some sugar.

After some silence where they both attempted to drown themselves in their tea, Draco cleared his throat.

"So, did Potter write you back? Or will you be making a visit there?"

"No, he wrote me back. I was right; he was just brooding. But it still hurts knowing he's going through this alone. But he promised to continue to write me. Are you okay?" she asked, noticing how still Draco had gone.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just going in and out of a daze, I suppose. I think I'm going to write to Severus and thank him and ask if there's any word on my father. Then maybe go into a self-induced coma for a bit," he said, standing up. "Thanks for the tea."

After he had run back upstairs, Hermione got out her paper and pen.

_Harry,_

_ Thank you for finally replying. I really would have found a way back to you to kick your scrawny arse, you know. And I can understand how you would be angry. And tired. And just sick of it all. I felt that way after I heard that I needed to leave to come here. I was so tired of being scared, and tired of war. And if it felt that bad for me, I can only try to imagine what it must be like for you. The feelings are probably magnified exponentially. Just remember I love you. And write to me when you start feeling like that, even if it's just to bitch. Just so you can get it out._

_ Classes are good so far. I'm so busy. You would absolutely hate university, Harry. It's almost too much work for me. Draco and I went out dancing last night to unwind from all the madness, and luckily our former Potions Master had the foresight to send us some hangover remedies. We definitely needed it. _

_ It's so weird knowing that Draco and I are getting along. No one could have told me this would happen at the beginning of last year, but now it all seems so normal. He's still an arse, though. Like this morning, he was talking about this bloke that he slept with last night, and started saying how he's gone "savage" in such a short amount of time because this guy was a muggle._

_ He didn't seem to care about bloodlines when I caught him with the guy's face in his crotch this morning._

_ Sorry. You probably wanted that visual about as much as I did._

_ I love you, Harry. Continue writing me. _

_ Or else._

_-Hermione_

XXXXX

_Severus,_

_ How can I ever thank you? Your potions have saved us. I remember now why I don't normally drink. That was horrible. Absolutely horrible. _

_ And what of this talk about remembering being young? I thought we had the discussion about you being in your prime! Although, I have to say, the thought of you at a night club is extremely bizarre._

_ I bet Harry did tremble in fear, which is why he wrote me back. Lucky for him. _

_ I'm not overwhelming myself. I learned my lesson during my third year with the time turner. I wouldn't be able to survive that again. The work here is definitely keeping me busy, though, I'll tell you that. And it's nice to share space with someone who actually studies, for a change. Not that I don't love Harry, but he wasn't exactly on top of homework, if you recall. I had to force him and Ron most of the time._

_ I will definitely write Minerva. When I finish with your letter, I will start on hers. Although, it makes me smile knowing she's bugging you._

_ I feel the love._

_ Going out with Draco was just as ridiculous as it sounds, but I actually had a great time. It was nice to finally get out and unwind._

_ In all seriousness, Severus, thank you. _

_-Hermione_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: I feel like I'm forever apologizing to you guys. I wish I could say it will never happen again, but I'm sure it will. Although, the gratitude I feel for everyone who has stuck with me, those who have favorite me or the story, those who have put an alert for every time I post a new chapter…it's amazing. **

**I have been going through some difficult patches in my life and there have been times when I've just sat and stared at my laptop until the battery died, waiting to write something, knowing that I promised to keep the chapters coming in a timely manner. Then the next day, I hype myself up to write, and I stare at the screen again. **

**So, if you have stuck with me this far, thank you.**

**-****_Elissa_**


End file.
